Bad Start
by UnKnownSalvation
Summary: When a member of Margaret's family is killed it's up to her friends to cheer her up, mainly Mordecai. And just when things start to get better... two faces from their pasts return to torment them! I am TERRIBLE at summaries! EPILOGUE IS LIVE AND THIS STORY IS COMPLETE... or is it?
1. Unfortunate Soul

**A/N Quite literally a story I found in the back of my notebook I keep next to my bed and don't remember what made me write this… I wrote this while my electricity was out due to some idiot hitting an electrical pole less than a mile from my house. What an Ass! **

**Anyway I just think you should be able to see it.**

_**Bad Start**_

_**Ch.1 Unfortunate Soul**_

It was just another day for Mordecai and Rigby in the 1 year they've been at the park. Benson wouldn't stop screaming at them even when they did their job right, some random genie monster decided today was the day it destroyed the park because Rigby did something stupid and Muscle Man couldn't keep his shirt on for more than 5 seconds. It was only noon and they had just finished the stuff they need to and Mordecai was already banging his head against the hardest surface within 20 feet of him.

"Dude this job is going to be the death of us."

"You realize this now?" Rigby groaned as he fell on the ground.

"You want to go to the coffee shop. Maybe Margaret can cheer me up." Mordecai said after he stopped trying to get brain damage.

"Yeah anything is better than staying here and wait for Benson to pull out more work that will be destroyed in the next monster attack."

"Yeah that you'll probably cause."

"Like when!"

"Try 30 minutes ago!"

"How was I supposed to know that lamp had a genie in it?"

"It had a note saying 'Do not touch' right on it!"

"Whatever let's go get coffee." Rigby walked away in defeat followed by Mordecai. When they arrived at coffee shop they saw Margaret inside crying with Eileen and her cousin John.

"Margaret what happened!" Margaret was looked up to see Mordecai.

"Margaret's dad died yesterday." Eileen said still trying to comfort the grieving girl. Mordecai was floored. It was hurt his heart to see the girl he loved was balling her eyes out in front of him but the reason why just shocked him.

"How?"

John pulled the duo over away from Margaret and Eileen "He died in a convenience store when a driver who fell asleep at the wheel busted through the wall and sent him flying into a freezer breaking his neck. He died in on the way to the hospital. The driver however lived with nothing more than a broken arm! All of this happened yesterday." John said fighting back tears of rage for the man who killed his uncle.

"So you're here to tell Margaret in person?" asked Rigby. Mordecai was still trying to find his voice.

"Yeah I decided it was best if I gave her the news in person than over the phone. I also came to tell her when the funeral is when my mom calls after she arranged everything."

Mordecai was at a loss for words as he looked over at Margaret. Her crying was almost unbearable for him to listen to. He sat next to her and put his wing on her back trying to calm her. She looked up at him which made her happy. It made her feel safe and secure as she literally plowed her head into Mordecai's chest which took him by surprise. His heart seemed to kick into overdrive as he soon shook off his shock and turned it into a hug as he moved his hands up and down her back and making shushing noise to calm her.

He looked up to see that everyone was both sad and what had happened but glad that Mordecai was there to help Margaret in her time of need. Rigby on the other hand was pouting in the corner watching as he was losing his best friend.

As Margaret after what seemed like an eternity finally reduced her crying into sniffles, with her face still buried into Mordecai.

"Eileen, see if you can get Margaret the day off." Eileen listened to John as she went to the manager. Suddenly _*Ring Ring*_ John's phone went off. "It Mom I'll put it on speaker." There was no one in the coffee shop at the time to overhear anything that was going on.

"Hey Mom"

"_John is Margaret there?"_

"You're on speaker she can hear you."

"_Good I've finished arranging the funeral it is next Thursday. I will need your help to set up before then."_

"Alright I'll be there tomorrow."

_"Love you, bye."_

"Bye." John hung up as Margaret stopped crying but refused to let her head leave Mordecai, not that you would ever hear him complain about that. Just then, Eileen came back in from the Manager's office.

"He gave Margaret 2 weeks off till she feels better to work."

"Th-thanks Ei-Eileen…" Margaret said finally being able to make a sound other than crying. She finally let go of the embrace she had with Mordecai. "I-I think I'll go home for now."

"Here let me walk you home."

"Thanks Mordecai… You're a true friend. Mordecai smiled when she said that as the two walk to Margaret's apartment.

Rigby was trying his best to hide his frustration but let it go for now as he went back to the park. John went back to prepare the funeral and Eileen went back to work for now.

At Margaret's apartment she still had her tear-stained face and was holding Mordecai's hand the whole way there. Mordecai was still trying to get his heart to slow down as it was still fluttering.

"Here we are." Margaret suddenly hugged Mordecai to which he hugged back. "Thank you for being there for me Mordecai…"

When she finished she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside, leaving Mordecai stunned for a good 5 minutes before he came back to reality. The whole walk home he could only think about what Margaret did to him, still holding the cheek she kissed.

**A/N I realize it's not finished but i will leave it up to you: Should i finish this and as always, ****Review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff. Sal out.**


	2. How Should I Feel?

**A/N Sal Here! Back by popular demand, more story! YEAAHHUH! Sorry I wanted to finish this yesterday but my keyboard decided to be a dick. Anyway, thank you all for the positive feedback that I've gotten in only 5 hours after posting! It means a lot! By the way I learned its spelled "Bawling" not "Balling" for extreme crying. :p **

_**Ch.2 How Should I Feel?**_

Mordecai was in this love zombie state as he approached the park, still holding his cheek for what seemed like hours. He finally snapped back to reality just to have Benson yell at him for some weird reason.

"Mordecai where have you been?"

"Huh? Oh I was walking Margaret home. Didn't Rigby tell you?"

"No he said nothing about Margaret?"

"I wonder why?" Mordecai said under his breath.

"Why were you walking Margaret home?" This question struck Mordecai hard. Mordecai couldn't look at Benson when he gave his answer.

"Her-Her dad died yesterday…" Mordecai mumbled as Benson was shocked.

"What… How!" Mordecai explained everything about the accident, what her father meant to her and as his story continued Benson felt more and more sorry for the poor girl.

"Hey Benson was there something you wanted to see me about?"

"Huh. I can't remember what it was…" Mordecai was glad Benson couldn't remember the reason he was mad and prayed he never figured it out.

"Anyway can I ask you something? Can I have a few days off to go to the funeral with Margaret?"

Benson thought it over. "When will you need to leave?"

"Tuesday or Wednesday."

"I'll make you a deal: if you can do all your chores between now and the day you leave _without_ slacking off, I will give you those days off."

"Thanks Benson! I won't let you down!"

"For Margaret's sake you better not." Benson said as he headed home.

Mordecai just had the weirdest day of his life: The love of his life's dad died which made it a sad day but he's was able to persuade Benson to give him a few days off to go to the funeral and got a kiss on the cheek from Margaret which was the farthest he's gotten with her so far which made him ecstatic. Quite literally he was torn on how he should feel about the day. What's worse all the progress that Mordecai made with Margaret made him feel like he's taking advantage of her weakened state of mind. Luckily a familiar voice came to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Mordecai!" it was everyone's favorite raccoon, Rigby. "Please tell me Bensons not in the park anymore."

"No you can come out of the bush." Mordecai said happy to see his friend. "You seem to be getting better at hiding from him, I'll give you that much."

"Hey man I thought over what you did today and it was… *mumble* …you did for Margaret."

"What?"

Rigby sighed as he couldn't believe he was about to say it. "I said it was… !" Rigby finished his sentence in record time, though that didn't mean Mordecai couldn't hear what he said.

"Did I just hear you say it was pretty cool what I did today?" Mordecai mocked his friend trying to get him to say it again. "Did Eileen tell you to say that?" Mordecai had a large smirk on his face.

"No she didn't tell me to say that!" Mordecai was try to stifle all the laughs

"Su-Sure I'll buy that!" Mordecai and Rigby went back to the house with Mordecai.

**At Margaret's…**

Margaret was alone in her bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought. She analyzed every aspect of the past 6 hours and was on the verge of crying again. The only thing keeping her from crying was the thought of the blue jay that was with her when she needed him most. Margaret was now crying but these were tears of sorrow, oh no, these were tears of joy. The thought of Mordecai was enough to bring a glowing smile and was able to lull her to sleep.

**A/N Sorry if it's a little too short for your liking. I just want to thank you all again for the positive feedback and I will try my hardest not to disappoint you! And as always, review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys next time! Sal out.**


	3. Prepping for a Day of Death

**A/N Sal Here! Two Chapters posted in one day? It like your birthday up in here for yawl! Since Mordecai had about 90% of the last chapter this one will focus mainly on Margaret as she gets her dress and other trivial things for the wake/funeral. Sounds pretty pointless but let's see... **

_**Ch.3 Prepping for a Day of Death**_

**FRIDAY JUNE 27: 6 Days till Funeral, 4 Days till Departure**

Margaret was sound asleep in her bed when she her doorbell to her apartment woke her up.

"Who could that be at this hour?" She looks at the clock to see it was almost noon. "Oh never mind."

She had to admit she hadn't realized how well sleeping in felt a long time as if she forgot what happened to her dad, if only for one night. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the door to see her best friend Eileen standing on the other side.

"Hi Margaret are you feeling ok?" Eileen was careful with her words as she didn't want Margaret breaking down into tears again as she wasn't able to calm her yesterday without help from Mordecai and John.

"Yeah I'm feeling… a little better today." Margaret spoke in a very quiet voice that still sounded like she was choking up.

"That's good. I was wondering if you want to go get you a new dress for… the funeral?"

Margaret thought to herself before answering. _"Not going to cry… I'm a big girl… I… can… do this!"_

"Yeah I'd love to go with you!" Margaret said putting on her best fake smile she could. Eileen sighed as she saw that Margaret wouldn't cry… hopefully.

**At the Mall…**

Margaret and Eileen were in a fashion store looking for 2 dresses for themselves. Margaret had already picked out a few to try on while Eileen had trouble finding a few in her particular size. Margaret was determined to make sure her day didn't go like yesterday. But that was a feat and a half for her. Every time she thought of her father, saw a child with their dad, or just walked pasted a store that forgot to take down its Father's Day Sale sign in its window; it was almost enough sent her over the edge into full force sorrow. Margaret could remember what she got her dad for Father's day. She got him a locket with a picture of her and her parents. She couldn't hold it in anymore as she talked to Eileen.

"Eileen I-I'm going to try these on." Eileen didn't seem to notice the sorrow in her voice as she ran into the nearest unlocked changing room with her dresses as to not raise suspicion, luckily was only 5 feet from her and just let loose the floodgates. She cried as silently as possible to so that no one could hear her cry.

But all of a sudden…

_*Ring* _**(I couldn't find the butt dial song lyrics. Get off me… sorry.)**

"H-Hello? M-Mordecai?" Margaret was trying her hardest not to let Mordecai hear her whimpers. Though she might as well have been crying into the phone because she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Margaret! Yeah it's me! What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong, I'm j-just fine." Mordecai sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Margaret I can hear your sobbing clear as day! What happened?" Margaret was touched by how much Mordecai cared about her. It wasn't as much as yesterday but it was enough to bring a smile to the young girls face and stop her sobs cold. She took a deep breath and said her next sentence very clearly.

"Mordecai do you want to meet later? We can talk about it then." It took Mordecai less than a second to react to the question.

"Of course. Where do you want to meet?" Margaret thought it over when she thought of the perfect place. She looked at her watch to see it was almost 3:30.

"How about we meet at the Crystal Cliff at… say 9."

"I'll be there!" There was a hint of enthusiasm in his voice as he thought of it as a date with Margaret.

"Great I'll see you there! Bye!"

"Bye…" _*Click*_ Mordecai was so happy he could scream. It was rare that he could actually do anything with Margaret, let alone when it's just the two of them. Now was probably the best chance he had, but in the back of his head the same thought he got yesterday about taking advantage of her kept creeping up on him. It was the thing that balanced his emotions between happiness and guilt, like his heart couldn't make up its friggin mind. Mordecai wished someone reliable could tell him how he should feel in this situation. He only had 5 ½ hours to think this one over…

**Back with Margaret…**

Margaret had finished trying on her dresses when the last one she tried she loved the most. It was black with a red belt that had been tied in a bow around her waist and had white pedal patterns around the skirt. The dress was a perfect fit as hit hugged her body and she loved how the inside of the dress was a shade of blue that immediately reminded her of Mordecai. It seemed that Mordecai was one of the only things she could think about. Eileen was outside waiting for her to finish when she came out in the dress.

"How do I look?"

"I think that dress is perfect for you!"

"Thank you, Eileen. It's settled! I'm getting this one!" But a thought hit her; since she was going to see Mordecai later she should have something nice to wear, but something she knew he hadn't seen before. So she searched the store while Eileen tried on her dresses. It didn't take her 20 seconds to find the perfect one to wear. This dress similar in shape to the dress earlier but was red as a base color and had a blue belt. She tried on the dress and it fit just as well as the first dress. She didn't need Eileen's opinion on the matter because she was sure this was a great dress to wear. She bought the dress for the funeral and the red dress while Eileen bought her black dress that had full white flower patterns around the skirt and back. As they left the 2 were followed by a hooded figure that stayed out of sight.

"So what are you going to do now Margaret?" She looked at her watch to see 3 hours had passed in the time it took them to get everything they wanted and walk all the way to Margaret's.

"I'm going to go see Mordecai for a little while." A smile appeared on Eileen's face because as long as Mordecai is around Margaret, she knew nothing bad would happen.

"Alright I'll be seeing ya tomorrow, ok!"

"Of course! See ya!" Eileen shut the door behind her as Margaret went to get ready.

"Now I should get ready to see Mordecai at Crystal Cliff!" The hooded figure took off when he heard what he needed though the door.

**A/N I wonder who this "figure" is. Hmm… Anyway maybe it's just me but I think I write Margaret's scenes better than I do for the other characters IMO. Anyway you know the drill, review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys next time! Sal out!**


	4. It's a Date

**A/N Sal Here! I feel like I'm on a roll right now. 2 chapters in a day, I got a poll I made for no real reason, and I'm having a blast writing this story! OOOOOOOOHHHHH! Now let us check in with our 2 favorite love birds! Shall we…**

_**Ch.4 It's a Date!**_

**STILL FRIDAY, TIME: 8:50PM, CRYSTAL CLIFF**

Margaret wasn't nervous, oh no she was terrified. She had never really spent alone time with Mordecai, at least not on this level. Sure she danced with him once and he even walked her home yesterday. But this… this was something completely different. Her heart was doing flips in her ribcage as she looked at the lake at the bottom of the cliff. She wasn't afraid of heights and there was a nice guardrail to prevent falling off.

"Margaret?" Margaret turned to see Mordecai coming up the hill with his jaw wide open. From Mordecai's POV Margaret was standing in the perfect spot with a dress that complimented her figure extremely well with a perfectly timed sun that only made her all the more beautiful. If Mordecai was stunned by her in regular clothes, imagine what he thinks now. "Wow…"

This caused Margaret to giggle with a blush that only seemed to complete her perfect face. She signaled him to walk over, though he more like ran to her.

"You look… Wow!" Margaret could feel her blush deepen as the stunnedX5 jay standing a foot from her.

"Stop that you're making me blush." She said with a sheepish smile. She then tried to change the subject to something less romantic as her smile disappeared. "You were probably wondering why I was crying earlier."

"Yeah what the hell happened?"

"At the Mall, everywhere I looked something reminded me of my dad. I saw a little girl run into her dad's arms, and I remembered what I got my dad for Father's day," Margaret was on the verge of tears once again. "I-I got him a locket with a picture of me and my parents so it would feel like we were always with h-him" That did it. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Hey, come here." Mordecai pulled her in to a hug as she broke down in his chest just like yesterday. "shhh it's okay. You're okay." Margaret believed they were alone so she didn't hold her cries back while Mordecai tried his hardest to calm her. Eventually she began to calm just in time to see the sunset.

"Margaret, look." Mordecai spoke in a very calm and soothing voice as he pointed towards the sunset. Instantly Margaret forgot why she was crying for a moment to enjoy the moment. She was in a hug with Mordecai, while looking at one of the best sunsets she's seen in a long time. The lake below just sparked as she realized why it was called Crystal Lake. Mordecai turned to see Margaret looking at the sunset with a large smile with her mouth open and her head resting on his shoulder. She turned to look Mordecai in the eyes as they were literally 2 inches from each other. As they tried to close that gap, a large clearing of the throat stopped them cold as they turned to see a hooded figure. They had broken their embrace when suddenly a second hooded figure appeared from behind a tree. They removed their hoods to reveal 2 of the last people the birds wanted to see at a time like this.

"S-Slasher?" Margaret almost fell over the guardrail. Slasher just smirked.

"CJ?" CJ just "Hmph" loudly enough to be heard from a good 20 feet. The 2 step towards the love birds with a sick look in their eyes.

"How did you know we were here?" Margaret demanding an answer. CJ finally spoke.

"Slash here has been following you around in the shadows for month now, ever since you dumped me!" She pointed at Mordecai as she said this with a hint of insanity in her voice. "We've been working together ever since waiting for a chance to deal with you both when you were completely alone and had no escape! It was all my brilliant plan" Every word she said had "Obsessed Exes" written all over it as she started sounding crazier by the second. It was only matched by the sick, twisted smile and laugh that had taken her face. Obviously the coffee shop incident a few months ago must have traumatized her in some way they will never understand. Mordecai had to think of a plan like yesterday! That's how bad he needed one. He only had one.

"Margaret, run." He said under his breath hoping they didn't hear him. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever." While this under normal circumstances he would have loved to hear, but right now that's last thing he wanted to hear. He realized that Margaret had a stubborn sized that he never knew existed.

"Margaret, please…"

"ENOUGH TALK!" Slasher charged at the two as he swung a huge punch that missed Mordecai but Margaret wasn't as lucky. The punch caught her in the back of the head as she collapsed to the ground. Mordecai turned to see CJ hit him with a metal pipe. On the verge of passing out he could still hear the voice of CJ.

"Throw them over." She said coldly as Slasher grabbed Mordecai and Margaret by the necks and held them over the cliff. He pulled Margaret in for kiss on the forehead before letting them go. The last thing Mordecai sees is the water coming in fast before he too passes out.

**A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am going to leave you on an absolute bull cliff hanger ending to a chapter. I wonder how they'll get out of this. Slasher and CJ huh… I can guarantee you were probably thinking there was only one of them or someone completely different. Also PSYCH on the kiss between Mordecai and Margaret. It's like I made this chapter just to be a douche! And remember, review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys next time! Sal is outta here!**


	5. Till I Took a Pipe to the Face

**A/N Sal Here and Ch.5 is live! First things first, I'd like to thank whoever the hell marcelinefan is for the butt dial song lyrics! I just didn't want to watch the same thing 20 times for a song that's 1 ½ minutes in length. Now I have it if I ever need it! Anyway it's time to move this story along because you know you want me to and I know it to! Btw if you played Skyrim or know of the meme it started you'll get the joke in the title chapter.**

_**Ch.5 …Till I Took a Pipe to the Face**_

**SATURDAY JUNE 28: 2 AM MORDECAI AND RIGBY'S ROOM.**

Rigby was sleeping peacefully in his trampoline bed when suddenly…

_*Ring*_

"UHHHGG! Who could be calling at this hour?" He looked at his phone to see it was Eileen on his caller id. He calmed down and talked in a level voice.

"Hey Eileen, why you got to wake me up at 2 in the morning?"

"_Rigby it's horrible! Mordecai and Margaret are in the emergency room!"_ Rigby shot up off his back and nearly fell off his bed.

"WHAT? HOW DID THEY GET THERE?" Rigby screamed so loud with shock into the phone that Eileen was startled and Pops in the room next door fell out of his bed onto his face. "I-I be right there with everybody!"

"Ok see you guys soon." *_Click*_

If Rigby ran any faster he would have left fire tracks.

"Pops wake up!" Rigby ran into the room to see Pops still on his face.

"What happened?"

"Mordecai's in the hospital! Call Benson while I go get Skips, Muscle Man, and HFG!"

Rigby ran to Skips place to tell him about Mordecai and Margaret. All while thinking the same thing.

_What the hell happened!_

_*beep…beep…beep…beep…*_

Mordecai had no idea where he was. The room he was in was dark, his vision blurry, and he was in the worst pain in his life. His whole body felt sore and his head felt like he took a pipe to the fac- oh wait… He started to remember everything but was in too much pain to move so he decided to go back to sleep. He was about to shut his eyes when turned his head to his right to see Margaret out cold.

"Mar-ugh. Margaret…" Mordecai took a clearer look around to find they were in a hospital. How they got there wasn't extremely important but what was right now was the people who did this to them. Mordecai could still hear CJ's sick twisted laughter in his head like she was in the room right now, taunting them causing him to boil with rage at the two people who did this to him and Margaret. He looked at Margaret's heart monitor and sighed with relief that it was making the most beautiful noise he could hear right now. The beeping sound that she was still alive with him. Mordecai allowed sleep to take him as he blacked out once again…

**Outside the emergency room… 3:30 a.m.…**

Eileen, Rigby, Skips, and Pops were in the lobby waiting for any news on Mordecai and Margaret. Benson, Muscle Man, and HFG had left after the found out everything that the doctors knew. All they knew right now is that they were stable and were going to live. In fact the only reason the two were alive at all was because a man and his son were fishing and just happened to see them fall in and save them. They had thought they had tried to commit suicide together.

Eileen was crying a bit with Rigby comforting her, Skips was sitting patiently while Pops was being… well Pops.

"Eileen, please stop crying…" Rigby as trying his hardest to calm Eileen for reasons that elude his third grade education. He liked her as a friend and was sort of aware of her true feelings for him but didn't really think about it until now. Eventually Eileen fell asleep in his chest and kind of weirded Rigby out a bit but felt comfortable with Eileen as he put his arm around her. Rigby fell asleep a little later. Skips noticed this and thought they looked adorable together but returned his gaze to the emergency room door.

_*beep…beep…beep…beep…*_

It was Margaret's turn to wake up in a hospital bed. Only this time a nurse was in the room and heard her as Margaret began to stir. She quickly ran out of the room to tell the doctor that she was waking up as Margaret was trying to figure out what happened. Her head had been bandaged and she thought she could feel stitches. Slasher must have hit her hard to have been able to bust her head open. She tried to sit up when the doctor came running in.

"Easy… you gave us quite a scare there Margaret."

"Whe-where am i…? How did I get here…?"

"Godknowswhere Regional Medical Center. As for how you got here, a fisherman and his son saved you and that man over there after you fell of Crystal Cliff." He pointed over to Mordecai and she nearly cried with relief to see he was alive. Heavily bandaged and a huge mark on his face but alive. "They had believed you 2 had tried to commit suicide until we saw the mark on his face." Margaret burned with fury at the real reason they almost died. CJ and Slasher… 2 names that just seemed to turn the world black and grey in Margaret's eyes.

"More like thrown off…" Margaret's normal pleasant and happy voice was murdered by the low tone of her voice now. The doctor and nurse weren't terribly shocked as they had figured that with their injuries but had theorized they may have hit rocks or something.

"Who threw you off then?" they all stopped when they heard Mordecai stir in his bed. Normally he could sleep through a freight train crashing outside his house but a little light + a little noise… oh no.

"Mordecai!" Margaret now sounded like she won the lottery glad to see Mordecai conscious again.

"Margaret…? Margaret!" Mordecai tried to shoot up in his bed before his headache told him to lie down. Margaret couldn't help but giggle as Mordecai fell back into his bed holding his head groaning.

"Margaret. We need to know who threw you off that cliff."

"Do our friends know we're here?"

"Yes"

"Then they should hear this too." The nurse left to go get them. Skips made his first movement in such a long time you could hear his joints crack when he stood up. Rigby and Eileen were still asleep in each other's embrace and Pops was doing bugger all as always.

"How are they?"

"They are both awake and wish to see you 4" Skips skipped over to Rigby.

"Rigby wake up…"

"Huh… wha…"

"Mordecai's awake. Come on."

"What! Eileen, wake up!" Eileen stirred in Rigby's chest. She had taken her glasses off which Rigby liked. "Mordecai and Margaret are awake!" Eileen shot up with joy as they went into the room. Everyone was ecstatic to see the birds still with them until Skips asked…

"What happened to you two?"

"We were almost killed by 2 psychos named Slasher and CJ…" Margaret's response was cold like the whole ordeal changed her. Rigby and Eileen where shocked to hear those 2 names again. Slasher hadn't been seen since Margaret dumped him and CJ hadn't been seen since she destroyed the coffee shop. It had been almost like they had disappeared from the face of the earth. Skips and Pops however, didn't have a clue who they were talking about.

"CJ _**and**_ Slasher?" Rigby knew what CJ could do on her own, he saw what she did to the coffee shop, but now that she had a lackey only made it all the scarier. The 4 explained to Skips and Pops before returning to last night. As Margaret continued her story everyone's eyes grew wider and aside from the periodic question from Skips they were silent. Margaret decided to leave out the near kiss for now as it wasn't important.

"When will they be able to leave doc?" Eileen uttering her first sentence in about 5 minutes.

"Margaret will be able to leave later today. As for him…" Everyone looked to Mordecai still on his back. "I would recommend he stay until Sunday but he may leave at the same time as Margaret. Until then we should leave as they need to rest."

"Right doc." The group left the room as Mordecai and Margaret looked into each other's eyes, never gladder that the other was alive.

"We should do what he said and get some sleep…"

"Y-Yeah… Night Mordecai…"

"Night Margaret."

Margaret rolled over and thought everything over again. But she said something under her breath so Mordecai couldn't hear…

"_I love you…"_

**A/N another Chapter down… Another half a story to go… This might take a while but I don't really care how long it takes. I hope you all are enjoying reading the story as much as I am making it. **

**Margaret loves Mordecai! YAY! Now she just has to say it to his face! And what about the Psychotic duo of CJ and Slasher you ask? We'll get to them don't worry. But till then, you know the drill, review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys next time! Sal out!**


	6. Chapter title too long?

**A/N Sal's Back with a Vengeance! Sorry if I've been MIA for a couple days… Writers block + Dream Drop Distance being awesome does equal productivity. Well till I remembered… :P Also something I noticed when I upload chapters, whenever I have a character ask a question that ends with a "?" The "!" will disappear completely and it has happened in every chapter!**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to a few individuals…**

**Radredknuxfan for his advice on writing… Very nice of him or at least I think it's a dude…**

**T.P.R and CharlieHarperFan88 for their reviews for all the chapters so far. As long as someone likes this story it's worth the effort. 2 people make it just that much better! Thanks guys!**

**And one more thing: marcelinefan I'm not trying to sound like an ass but… can you please get an profile here so I can contact you personally and you don't take up half my review page if I ever need lyrics? Thanks!**

**But let's get to why you're here shall we…?**

_**Ch.6 You Prepare for the Worst… By Enjoying Yourself?**_

**SATURDAY JUNE 28: 3 P.M. GODKNOWSWHERE REGIONAL MEDICAL CENTER E-ROOM FRONT DESK.**

**5 DAYS TILL FUNERAL, 3 DAYS TILL DEPARTURE:**

Margaret was glad to be out of the hospital. She always had a bad feeling whenever she came to one. She even had a bad feeling every time she _drove _by one. It probably had something to do when she was five but that's a story for another time. She looked over to Mordecai who also was leaving but didn't look the most stable on his feet. Rigby and Eileen never left the hospital as they just slept in the lobby which was nice of the front desk lady to let them. Skips came back about an hour ago to help if he needed to.

"Easy Mordecai… we don't need you making out with the floor." Rigby was trying to help Mordecai keep his balance as his concussion surely wasn't going to help.

"Maybe we should get you a wheelchair?"

"No, if I'm leaving this place, I want to one my own feet. I don't want to give _them_ the satisfaction if their watching…"

Margaret was equally worried about CJ and Slasher. Those two managed to get the drop on them when they were the only people who should have known. But it made her realize something: if they had been following them, how much did they know…? How much did they see? She quickly shook it off before anyone could see her lost in thought. "They probably don't even know we're alive." Margaret was hoping no voice of reason came…

"Not likely. You two are known by too many people that a funeral would have been made with or without your bodies there.

"Skips we got to find a way to get back at them for this!" Rigby was pissed he almost lost his friend to some delusional weathergirl and some dude with roid rage.

"Yeah I know but where would we begin when we don't know where they are? Until we figure out a way to make them come to us, anything we do will be for nothing." But then Mordecai thought of something CJ said…

"_We've been working together ever since waiting for a chance to deal with you both when you were completely alone and had no escape! It was all my brilliant plan"_ That was how they would lure them out…

"I think I know how to lure them out." Everyone looked at Mordecai. "CJ said she wanted to deal with me and Margaret when we were alone and had nowhere to run."

"So the only way we can get them to come to us… is if Mordecai and I are the bait…" Margaret wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the situation but if they want to stop those two, they would have to play by their rules.

"Ok we have a way to find them. Now how do we fight back against CJ? She practically controls the weather!"

"I may know of a way to stop her but I will need two days to make it work. Until then I think you two might want to cancel future dates." Mordecai and Margaret's faces lit up right on cue. Skips let out a chuckle at the couple's faces as he left the hospital, leaving them in an awkward position. Mordecai shook off his blush as he turned to everyone else.

"So-so I guess we leave the heavy lifting to Skips for now."

"Looks that way but I think you two should travel alone." Eileen was speaking now as an idea hit her.

"What do you mean, Eileen?"

"Think about what CJ said: If Mordecai and/_or_ Margaret are alone, they're basically asking to get attacked again. I say that the four of us stay together until Skips says we're ready."

"The safest place would probably be the park as all our co-workers are their everyday." Rigby said using his brain in a productive manner. "I'm sure Benson will let them stay."

"Yeah he maybe an ass but he's that special kind of ass that has a soft side if you chip away his tough guy exterior. Besides what's he gonna do, it Pops' house so all we need is his permission!" Mordecai pulled out his phone and called Pops.

"_Hellloo?"_

"Hey Pops, it Mordecai."

"_Oh Mordecai I'm glad you're feeling better! I found this wonderful thing under my bed this morning!"_

"That's great Pops we can talk about it some other time. We were wondering if Margaret and Eileen could stay at the House for a couple days."

"_Of course they can! I always love having guests! I'll have a spare room ready for them!"_

"Thanks Pops! We'll see you soon!" _*Click*_

"He probably answered on a rotary dial telephone."

"I bet. He has like six of those things just lying around!" Everyone laughed as they head to the car. The ride to the Margaret's and Eileen's so they could pick up some stuff was silent aside from the occasional comment over something around town. They packed theirs stuff and headed for the park before Rigby wanted to make one stop.

"Hey let's stop at the Movie Shack Hut!"

"Sure that sounds like fun!" The party stopped and rented a_ lot_ of movies: Romance, Action, Comedy; there was probably a genre they didn't pick. They left with their new rentals and continued to the park where they found Pops outside waving at them as "Popsy" as ever.

"Hello everyone!"

"Hey Pops!" they all spoke in unison as Pops showed Margaret and Eileen to a room with two beds that Rigby wish he knew existed so he didn't have to sleep on a trampoline.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Pops."

"My pleasure, Margaret! Skips told me what happened at the cliff so it's the least I could do." Pops then retreated to his room for unknown reasons. Margaret and Eileen got comfortable in their rooms while Mordecai and Rigby set up for the impromptu movie night they were having. Though Mordecai didn't exactly have a smile on his face.

"Dude you should be happy! You get to spend more time with _Margaret_."

"Ok, ok." Mordecai couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of Margaret. Speaking of which, here they came now.

"Ok what movie should we watch first?" Margaret asked as she looked through the stack of tapes they picked out earlier. They decided on an action movie called Skydive which they heard was a piece of film history and it was a piece alright. Rigby ejected the tape and was about to throw it at the wall before Mordecai reminded him what happened last time. They then watched a comedy called Missing Fink. They didn't even get through the opening credits before Rigby wanted to kill the tape but was forced by Eileen to persevere. Next on the list was a sappy romance that Margaret picked out called Love at First Fail. Mordecai thought of himself as he didn't exactly win Margaret on the first try, in fact he still hadn't as far as he knew. This is where Rigby officially quit and went upstairs followed by Eileen who was tired for some reason, leaving you-know-who alone with Mordecai.

"That was a stupid movie."

"eh the book was better." Margaret got up to remove the tape which gave Mordecai an inviting view as she bent down to remove the tape.

"_Is she doing this on purpose or not?" _He wasn't complaining as much as he was enjoying the view. He just thought that Margaret was probably teasing him. Margaret was wearing what was like wool pajama pants with a Fist Pump t-shirt. Mordecai shook off his dream state before Margaret saw him. He looked at the clock to see it was about midnight.

"What's next on the pile?" she picked up the next tape and read the title which made her laugh. "Oh 'This One Has Blood'! Now we're getting serious!" Mordecai laughed at the way she read the title.

"I take it you're not easily impressed with horror movies."

"Nah they've become pretty predictable as almost all of them focus on how much blood there is and not any atmosphere." Mordecai had no idea she was a movie buff. She popped in the movie and to her surprise it wasn't anything like the movie she thought was coming. Not only did it have gore but it had the atmosphere to go with it. Before the movie was over Margaret had already sat right next to Mordecai and fell asleep on his shoulder. Mordecai laid her down and draped an arm around her waist as he fell asleep as well… not before giving her a kiss on the forehead and saying some choice words…

"_I love you Margaret…"_

Though Margaret was out cold so she didn't hear him but she still dreamt of him as they danced in her dreams.

**A/N AWWWWW! Sorry this chapter isn't very good but I needed a crap chapter to move the plot along and develop love a bit easier for the later chapters. I probably could have done it better and easier but too late now! Anyway you all know the drill, review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys next time! I'LL BE BACK WITH PLOT! Sal out!**


	7. A Half Baked Plot

**A/N Sal's Here and he has brought Story! Anyway LET'S GET IT ON!**

_**Ch.7 "A Half-Baked Plot"**_

**SUNDAY JUNE 29, 8:55 A.M. THE LIVING ROOM:**

Mordecai and Margaret were happily asleep in each other's arms, even if they weren't completely aware of the position they were in. Their legs intertwined, arms tangled together, their beaks literally less than an inch away from each other, there was probably 10% of their bodies that _wasn't _touching. Mordecai opened his eyes a little to see Margaret closer than he ever thought he'd get to her sleeping. Mordecai smiled as he closed his eyes again to return to sleep… only to be awoken by a startled Margaret.

The last thing Margaret remembered was falling asleep on Mordecai while watching a movie. Though she was happy to wake up next to Mordecai… the way they were positioned seemed a bit too much… for now anyway. Margaret had fallen off the couch in surprise and just missed hitting her head on the coffee table.

"Margaret, are you ok?! What happened?!"

"N-Nothing I-I'm fine…" Margaret still felt awkward at the position she woke up in and hoped Mordecai wouldn't bring anything up. She was looking for _any _excuse and she only had one. "I-I just wasn't expecting to wake up with you so close to me, that's all." Mordecai was disheartened by this but he let it go as he was pushing it a bit too much by sleeping with her, even though in reality Margaret had no problem with Mordecai sleeping close her, she was just surprised how _close_ he got.

_***Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Banana Phone* **_**(I had to XD)**

"Ugh Rigby, stop changing my ringtones!" He grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. Rigby naturally but this perplexed Mordecai. His friend shouldn't even be awake at this time, let alone calling when they were supposed to be in the house.

"What do you want, Rigby?"

"_Hello Mordecai…" _ The voice on the other side shocked and angered Mordecai that Margaret could tell something was wrong. It was CJ!

"Where's Rigby, CJ?!"

"CJ?!" Margaret's eyes widened with worry.

"_You may want to put this on speaker so your girlfriend can hear…" _Mordecai pushed the speaker button. _"Don't worry he and miss mole are just fine… for now anyway" _Now it was Margaret's turned to be pissed.

"What have you done to them, you sick twisted bitch?!"

"_We've taken them to a nice comfy place where we can use them as leverage…"_

"Leverage? For what?!"

"_It's to make sure you two cooperate and do exactly as we say. After all, we won't want them to see their own funerals, now do we…?"_

"Fine. What do you want from us?" Mordecai was about ready to shove a table down her throat, sideways.

"_I want you to suffer! You two have lived a decent life and you haven't even realized it yet! I won't be satisfied until you both have lost everything! But we'll get to that bridge later. Right now, I want to have a little fun with you and play a game. I'll be giving you specific instructions for eight tasks that correspond with your past since you started working at the park. They all must be completed within 36 hours one after another. _

"Wait how do you know so much about what happens at the park?"

"_Try reading a newspaper, you guys seem to make the news more than the president! Anyway when you complete them all, we'll give you a clue as to where we are from a list of eight possible locations that Slasher will send to Margaret's phone. However if you pick the wrong one… Well I've heard you like explosions Mordecai. By the way if you tell anyone, we'll know and your friends will be killed immediately. You have one minute to decide…" __***click***_

Mordecai looked to Margaret who was on the verge of tears. Her life for the past three days has been the worst _**by far**_! Her dad is dead and now her best friend has been kidnapped and the only way to save her and Rigby was to play a game with some psycho she's only meet twice. The only thing that kept her from going insane with sorrow was Mordecai. He, Eileen and Rigby were her only real friends that she felt actually cared about her, even if Rigby was an ass at times; she meant a lot to Eileen. They were her only reasons to stay alive…

"Why did Rigby and Eileen have to be dragged into this?! This shouldn't even concern them and yet their victims of a half-baked revenge plot made by two exes who have never heard of letting grudges go!" Mordecai put his arm around her to console her. Margaret looked towards Mordecai's caring face.

"Margaret, I know it may not look like it, but this maybe the best _and_ only chance we have and getting rid of CJ and Slasher for good. Right now we need to be strong if we want to save them. So will you stand by me till we win?" Margaret smiled as she nodded, no longer looking sad but now determined.

_***Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Banana Phone***_

"_Times up!"_

"We'll play it your way."

"_Excellent! Then let the game begin! I'll have Slasher send you your first task." _

"Wait, why don't you just… _***Click* **_… She hung up on me!"

_***Chime***_ Margaret read the text aloud.

"Your first task involves your first real threat at the park that nearly killed you. Can you beat it without Skips, Pops, and Rigby? What does that mean, Mordecai?"

"Oh no…"

**A/N Remember how touching this story started out as... What happened to that story direction?! Anyway while I've got the first task down and all of the things that involve Margaret's past, what should they face for the other three tasks from Mordecai's past? Also if you want to make something up for Margaret i'll use that instead of my ideas but right now I want to hear your favorite challenges and please if you have any, PM me so it's a surprise and if I don't get any, I'll pick mine! Until then you know the drill, review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys next time! Sal out!**


	8. It's a Game no one Wanted

**A/N Sal Here! I've been sick for the last few days and I didn't really feel like writing while I was sick but I'm feeling a bit better. I don't know why but I get sick a lot more times during the summer then in the winter. Go figure. **

**I know that the last chapter could be summed up like this: Exposition and fluff. Ehh Anyway each chapter for the next 8 or so will have one challenge for them and it won't be going in a particular orders you would expect. I'm still taking suggestions for challenges for Mordecai and Margaret so PLEASE PM me if you've got any cause I think this is my way of showing how much I appreciate you guys! **

**Also to those that care, I do have a plan for this story that COULD work, but it's risky and I've already started it. This could either be a rousing success OR a horrific failure to a good story. What is my plan? You'll figure it out eventually… Just make sure you're paying attention during Margaret's stuff…**

_**Ch.8 It's a Game no one Wanted**_

_***Chime***_ _Margaret read the text aloud._

"_Your first task involves your first real threat at the park that nearly killed you. Can you beat it without Skips, Pops, and Rigby? What does that mean, Mordecai?"_

"_Oh no…"_

Suddenly the whole house began to shake as Mordecai ran for the window. Sure enough what he thought was happening was… The Destroyer of Worlds was back.

"Mordecai what is that?!" Margaret had a clear look of fear in her face as she wasn't used to the daily activities the park has.

"Margaret? How good are you at video games?"

"W-why?!" Margaret looked at Mordecai as if his concussion had driven him mad. Now wasn't the time to talk about video game skill.

"Margaret, just trust me!" Mordecai grabbed both of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Margaret saw that Mordecai was knew exactly what to do.

"I-I'm ok at them, but nothing great." Margaret saw Mordecai put on a smile

"That all I needed to know. Now we just need a driver." Suddenly Benson came running through the door.

"Mordecai, why is the Destroyer of Worlds back?! I thought I told you and Rigby to get rid of that thing!"

"Benson we can argue about this later. Do you know where Skips went to?"

"He left yesterday to who knows where. All he told me was that he'd be back tomorrow."

"What about Pops?" Benson just shrugged. "Ugh then let's hope we can figure this out ourselves!"

"Mordecai what are you doing?"

"I'll explain on the way!" The three got into the cart as Mordecai sped away towards the building where they kept all the arcade machines. All the while Destroyer of Worlds isn't on a total rampage like before, like it was looking for something. It didn't take Mordecai long to figure out what… them. DOW spotted them and gave chase till something else caught its attention… Muscle Man and HFG?

"Since when were those two this brave?"

"MORDECAI!" Mordecai wasn't paying attention to where he was going and hit a falling tree.  
"NO!" Mordecai was going to need a new plan now. Without the cart, defeating DOW would be a near impossible feat. Unless… "Maybe that could work…" Mordecai took off followed by Margaret and Benson while Muscle Man and HFG managed to somehow distract DOW. Mordecai, Margaret, and Benson arrived at the storage area. Now they needed to figure out how Skips hooked everything up. When they went inside they found the cabinets from last time, all except the DOW machine. Though fate must have been smiling on them as they were all still hooked up from last time.

"Alright what do we do now?"

"We need move those three machines outside so we have a clear line of sight."

All three of them plus a forklift that was in the room managed to get all the machines outside.

"Now what?" Margaret was looking to Mordecai who had taken off towards the action.

"Muscle Man! Lead him this way!" MM and HFG took off after Mordecai while DOW is spamming fireballs at them. Benson had just finished hooking everything back up as they had to unhook them just to move the machines, when Margaret could see Mordecai running full sprint to them.

"Get ready! Press start on three and pray this works! One, two, THREE!" They all hit start at the same time and to Mordecai's pleasant surprise, out came the Lemon Chef and scared the crap out of MM and HFG as it appeared literally two feet in front of them.

"Margaret's got the legs, Benson and I got the arms!" Benson and Margaret were basically mashing buttons like Rigby due to their skill levels.

DOW was expecting them to attempt to beat it again in this fashion and decided to show off a few new tricks it now had. It split into three smaller DOWs and began to attack. LC was being overwhelmed and Mordecai and everyone weren't doing much better. Suddenly by pure luck, Margaret got one of the legs to fire as well keeping the DOWs at bay and because DOW's power was cut as well, they were able to push him back. "It's working! Pour it on!"

The three began pushing every button combo they figured out did anything until two of the mini DOWs were destroyed while the other was left and it didn't last all that long as LC fired a giant burger shot at it, destroying it into a cherry.

"We won!" Everyone was ecstatic at their victory with MM taking his shirt off and swinging it in the air like a frat boy while high fiving HFG, Benson fist pumping the air **(It could happen…) **and Mordecai and Margaret enjoying a warm embrace. When they broke their hug they ran out of sight while no one was looking and headed towards Pops' house. They stopped running at the sound of a familiar ***Chime*** from Margaret's phone. "Guess who." She read the text out loud. "Good job with the Destroyer, and you even managed to work around our restrictions. But I don't think you can rely on them anymore. Anyway it your turn Margaret so here's your hint: You must face down your missing Blood before they finish what they almost did."

"Missing blood? What the hell could that mean?!"

"I don't know but how are we supposed to stop something when we don't even know what we're up against?" Margaret suddenly noticed something off about the text. "Mordecai look at this, why is Blood capitalized?"

"Maybe it's a name of who we need to stop. Do you know any Bloods?"

"The only Blood I know is…" Margaret couldn't even finish her sentence as she prayed who Blood was wasn't the Blood she knew…

**A/N CLIFFHANGER MOFOS! Who is this Blood? I'm not telling you! You figure it out cause i believe ya'll are smart enough but if you think you figured it out PM please.**

**Anyway I've noticed something… THERE'S SO LITTLE MordecaiXMargaret stories that are just about them! Granted mine probably doesn't fall on that list but still! 600+ stories and there's less then 50!? Bullsh*t i say! Anyway ya'll know the drill by know but just in case, review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys next time! Sal out!**


	9. Bloody Memories

**A/N Sal Here! Why do I have a feeling no one reads these? Huh…**

**Anyway Challenges are still open so send them in! It will make me happy! XD**

**Now let's see who this Blood is…**

_**Ch.9 Bloody Memories**_

**11:30 A.M. 33 ½ hours left **

_"Mordecai look at this, why is Blood capitalized?"_

_"Maybe it's a name of who we need to stop. Do you know any Bloods?"_

_"The only Blood I know is…" Margaret couldn't even finish her sentence as she prayed who Blood was wasn't the Blood she knew…_

"Margaret?" Margaret wanted to think that it couldn't be… but deep down she knew… it was _**her**_... Margaret looked towards Mordecai to see him worrying about her, to which she puts on a small smile.

"Even if it Blood comes for us, together I think we can stop her."

"Her?"

"Mordecai… before I came to Godknowswhere… I had a…"

"**SISTER!"** Margaret was shocked by the familiar voice as bad memories of the last time she saw her… a robin who's feathers where the color of blood… she was dressed in a black shirt that had blood drop style designs or at least Mordecai hoped they were designs, tight red jeans with a bowie knife holder, and had long drooping hair feathers that half covered eyes that Mordecai swears were as red as Margaret's feathers; not blood red…yet

"Melody?!"

"It's Blood! I thought I told you that ten years ago! When I almost finished you!"

"WHAT?!" Mordecai was shocked that someone as sweet as Margaret could have a cold hearted bitch for a sister. "Margaret, y-you were almost killed!" Margaret couldn't speak so Blood did for her.

"It happened after our mother disappeared. Mom liked me more than Dad ever did. So when she was taken from us, Dad paid more attention to Margaret because she was younger and needed it more than I did."

"So you tried to kill her just because her dad paid her more attention?!"

"Mordecai… this is what happened…" Margaret found her voice. "When Mom disappeared, Melody sanity started to leave her. At school she started to call herself Blood and was taking unnecessary risks by hanging out with different people who she thought understood her but instead were probably just using her. Then one night… she got 'fed up' with me and how Dad praised me and was hard and unappreciative on everything she did.

So she decided to do something about it! She grabbed Dad's Swiss army knife and attacked me! At first I thought she was just playing around until she tried to stab me and cut my arm. But I was lucky enough to get away and out the door. When the police came they searched everywhere but never found her.

Mordecai was stunned at how bad a life Margaret has had up to this point: Mom missing, Dad dead, Sister is a homicidal maniac desperate for attention.

"Ten years I've been hiding, searching, waiting for chance to finish everything… and now that CJ has given me that chance…" Blood pulled out her bowie knife. "IT ENDS NOW!" Blood charged them and started swinging for Mordecai. Mordecai who's had plenty of experience with people trying to kill him managed to dodge while getting a punch in. Mordecai needed something to even the odds against Blood while Margaret looked on in awe…

"Margaret, RUN!" Margaret felt Mordecai grab her arm as they took off while Blood followed with clear intent to end them. Mordecai was so concerned with putting distance between them that he wasn't paying attention to the fact that they were running up to the steep cliff in the middle of the park.

"AW CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Mordecai turned around to see Blood running at them in the position to swing at them. Mordecai reacted first and shoved Margaret as hard as he could away from him and away from the cliff… only to get a nice cut in his left arm. He fell to the ground as Blood got onto of him to stab his heart out.

"This is the end of you, lover boy!" Suddenly Margaret using all her strength rammed Blood off the cliff but she managed to catch the ledge. "Margaret, please help!"

"You can hurt me, you can hurt Dad, but I will not forgive you for hurting Mordecai!" as Margaret said this as she kicked Blood in the face causing her to fall… straight into the ground below. With Blood no longer a problem, Margaret went to Mordecai to check his wound. "Mordecai, are you ok?!"

"Y-Yeah I'll live." Mordecai said this with a reassuring smile as his cut was surprisingly not very deep. It looked like paper cut as the blade cut just enough to break the skin. Margaret sighed with relief as she hugged Mordecai tightly. Mordecai then tried to draw attention to the awesome thing she just said. "Did you really me…

***Chime***

CJ knew just how to break up a tender moment. "Ugh her again."

Margaret read the text to Mordecai. "Did you enjoy meeting your sister Margaret? LMAO right now at your family drama and Mordecai's arm! She should have made sure you bled a little more. Anyway on with the game. Hey Mordecai how do you like your snowmen?"

"Snowmen? What the hell is she doing now?"

"Mordecai are you cold?" Mordecai looked towards Margaret as she was shivering. Then all of a sudden it was snowing all over town. Mordecai and Margaret headed towards Pops' house for warmth and to patch up Mordecai's arm. "How is she doing this?!"

"She has weather powers, remember!"

"I thought she could only produce wind storms!"

"Then we were wrong, dead wrong!" As they went inside Margaret got the emergency kit to clean and bandage Mordecai.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah it doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks Margaret."

"It's my fault… If you didn't have to push me out of the way, you wouldn't have been hurt." Margaret looked like she was about to cry. The poor girl has been through too much… and it's only noon.

"Margaret… You're looking at what happened to me in a bad light. Why don't you use it as motivation to be stronger?" Mordecai's positive attitude was what Margaret needed to hear from as she put on a smile. "Now how about we keep digging until we hit sunshine." Mordecai stood up.

Margaret nodded and stood next to Mordecai as they looked out the window. "I'm right beside you."

**A/N Isn't that sweet! Next chapter should be a no-brainer for true fans of the show! Anyway you know what to do, review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys next time! Sal out!**


	10. It's Snowing in the Summer!

**A/N Sal Here! Over 2000 Views! I'd call that a success! Let's see how far we can take it!**

**Anyway this chapter… UGH! I can't believe how hard this chapter was… I hope the other ones go smoother than this! Eventually I gave up on any sensible ideas and went with the stupidest thing I though off… you'll see… YOU'LL ALL SEE!**

**I leave it up to you guys on how I did…**

_**Ch.10 It's Snowing in the Summer!**_

**2:00 P.M. 31 hours left…**

Mordecai was busy looking around for snow gear for him and Margaret. Apparently it dropped from a nice 75 degree day to below freezing in a matter of an hour. He got himself a sweater his mom sent him for Christmas that came with an adorable matching reindeer scarf scarf. He gave Margaret his green jacket that he had with black boots and gloves. Mordecai went up to the window to see the full scale blizzard CJ managed to call and he had to really look just to see the end of the porch.

"Alright what are we up against?" Margaret had just finished putting on her gear.

"If it's what I think the snowman is, then we need to stop Snowballs the Ice Monster."

"Isn't that from the stupid monster movie that came out in May of last year?"

"Yeah… Rigby had to be the only person in the world that liked it. But we're probably not going to find it when I can't even see out the window."

"I hope everyone else is ok…" Margaret was looking out the window with Mordecai as she could see the snow piles get bigger by the minute.

"They're a lot tougher than anyone would believe so I'm sure their fine. But right now we need to figure all this out. We need to find Snowballs, and then figure out how we're going to kill him." Margaret nodded as she trusted Mordecai with what to do. But that raised a question in her…

"How did you kill it last time?" Mordecai explained everything that happened. Margaret was surprised to find out that the blizzard last summer was because of Mordecai and Rigby when they "tweaked" the park records and they didn't actually kill Snowballs as much as they wrote him out of existence. Margaret found the story a bit funny as she couldn't believe that things like this were a day-to-day thing with this park.

"So we just have to find the park records?" Mordecai nodded as he headed for Benson's office, even though he didn't think he was going to find them for 2 possible reasons:

1: Benson would have to be the biggest idiot ever to leave the park records where he and/or Rigby could find them.

2: Since last time, Benson has rarely brought the park records to the house for the sole reason to keep it away.

Mordecai and Margaret went to Benson's office… and they flipped the bitch! **(Guess the Reference =D)** The entire office was wreaked from their frantic search.

"It's not here…" Mordecai couldn't say he was surprised.

"So what do we do?" Margaret looked towards Mordecai who seemed to be thinking of another way. Suddenly the whole house shook as they ran to the window to see that the storm had calmed down a little but also they saw Snowballs wrecking the house.

"GET DOWN!" Mordecai grabbed Margaret as they both hit the floor just barely dodging Snowballs taking the roof off the house, scaring Margaret as small debris covered them. Mordecai looked up to see SB preparing to toast them. Mordecai and Margaret were saved by the debris on them but now they were basically lying under a fireplace. "Come on Margaret!"

Mordecai helped Margaret to her feet as they both ran out the back door as SB kept on his assault. They tried to put as much distance between SB and them until they have a way of fighting it. Everything that Mordecai used last time is gone. Skips is MIA, The cart's destroyed, and he had no clue where the park records were. They had to lie down on their stomachs to draw less attention to themselves as they watched the house burn to the ground… again.

"Mordecai what do we do now?"

"We need to find Benson. Do you have signal?" Margaret looked at her phone to see… no bars. "Maybe if we only had something that pumped out a lot of heat we could probably melt it."

Suddenly Mordecai felt someone trip on his foot. It was Benson; the first and last person Mordecai wanted to see. He grabbed Benson to keep him down.

"Mordecai what the hell is going on today?! Where's Rigby?!"

"SHHHH!" Mordecai and Margaret shushed him. "We'll explain everything later but right now where are the park records?" Benson thankfully understood what Mordecai was planning.

"I keep them at Skips' house since the incident last time. Check under the floorboards under Skips' bed."

"Thanks Benson! We need you to find Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost and buy us time!" He patted an objecting Benson on the back as he and Margaret took off for Skips' house. They ran up to Skip's house to find it unlocked…

"Skips man, you need to lock your doors." Mordecai and Margaret ran into Skips' bedroom which was filled of strange relics. His room looked nothing like the rest of his house and it spooked the hell out of Margaret. They moved the bed and found that one of the floorboards was missing. They check in the hole and find it empty. "Where is it?!" Mordecai was now frantic as he checked every inch of the hole as he looked for the book.

"I-it's not here." Now Margaret was frantic. They now had no record book as they thought it was the only way to get rid of Snowballs. "What do we do now…?" Margaret was on her knees looking at the floor, tear ducts at the ready. "How do we stop him without those park records…?" Mordecai looked to Margaret and almost as if on instinct he pulls her into a hug.

"Margaret, please don't cry…" His voice was in the loving and caring tone that Margaret loved to hear. She looked up to see Mordecai's caring face. "I promise we will figure this out and will defeat Snowballs… then we're one step closer to Rigby and Eileen…" Margaret nodded now calming down.

Suddenly they felt tremors. They ran to the window to see that the snow had stopped but a bit more pressing was the fact that Snowballs was on a direct path with them.

_***Crash***_

Behind them they noticed two suits of armor had fallen off their stands. They picked up the armors and read the tags. "One size fits all, will shrink or grow to the wearer's size, fireproof and resistant to damage." Mordecai's face lit up as he got an idea. He looked at Margaret who managed to figure out what he was planning. Mordecai had to be desperate at the idea he just had…

**(Battle Music if you want:** **watch?v=q1Y7tY8NppM This guy's got some epic beats XD) **

The two slammed the door open, now encased in the armor. They both had similar swords and shields as they prepared to fight Snowballs who was now hauling ass towards them. Mordecai and Margaret charged at Snowballs hoping that they didn't just kill themselves. Mordecai got SB's attention as Margaret tried to get on its back. SB flicked its tail when Margaret stepped onto it, sending her flying up and falling towards SB's mouth. "MARGARET!" Margaret was swallowed alive by the giant snow monster… which sent Mordecai into a rage. He ran at the monster but was stopped when he saw SB had toppled over and melted away along with the rest of the snow… leaving behind an armored Margaret, an unconscious gumball machine, a ghost, and a fat green man. She lifted her head piece off and raised her sword to say the most awesome thing Mordecai had ever heard her say…

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Margaret couldn't get more perfect for Mordecai at this point. He was speechless that she was just fine and the only thing he could think to do was this…

"OHHHHHHHHH!" He ran up and hugged her; still glad she didn't just become a future monster turd. "H-how did you kill it?!"

"I just sliced its throat as I was sliding down and I think I hit whatever it had for a heart!" She spoke like it was no big deal that she had been eaten. They look towards the three bodies still lying in now mud puddles. "Should we help them…?" They noticed them starting to stir in their sleep and realized they were alive. Probably traumatized for life… but alive. They went inside to change out of the armor and when they were finishing…

_***Chime***_

The familiar chime as Margaret wasted no time reading the text.

"Now that was entertainment! LOLing at how stupid you too looked in those armors. On with the show: Roses are red, Violets are blue, How many boyfriends Want to see you."

"At least she's being straightforward with her crap clues. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Too many…"

**A/N How many boyfriends will these two have to fend off? Well that all depends on you guys. Send a name and brief descriptions by PM and you will see them here… hopefully.**

**Snowballs' a dick of an enemy, and yes I'm not proud of the decision on how to kill Snowballs… but I don't care anymore. I spent 3 days trying to think of another way but I guess Armored Mordecai and Margaret vs. Snowballs the ice monster will have to do. Sorry… but as always, Review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I promise the next chapter will be better! Sal out!**


	11. What Did I See in You?

**A/N Sal LIVES! After a long hiatus by my standards I'm back with a new chapter! Yes I am aware I uploaded this earlier then I said… don't care. **

**School starts for me TOMARROW! F&$# ME! Well from this point on I'll probably only be able to squeeze in a chapter per weekend… that's if I'm lucky! If you knew how I lived, you'd understand.**

**Next, marcelinefan, no I can't get u an email account because I have no way of safely getting a password to you. Sorry nothing I can do… probably should have put this in the update (shrugs) too late now!**

**Thanks to bg52598 for helping me with this you help a lot!**

**Anyway on with the story…**

_**Ch.11 What Did I See in You?!**_

**6:00 P.M. 27 hours left…**

_"Now that was entertainment! LOLing at how stupid you too looked in those armors. On with the show: Roses are red, Violets are blue, How many boyfriends Want to see you."_

_"At least she's being straightforward with her crap clues. How many boyfriends have you had?"_

_"Too many…"_

"That bad?" Mordecai was running numbers in his head, praying for low numbers. He knew Slasher, Angel, that giant guy that he never got the name of, but that was just in the one year he knew her… only she knew how many before that… and he doubt she kept track. "Ok so maybe we should bring those swords of Skips'? We might need something if they find us."

"Right." Margaret nodded as they grabbed the swords and a pair of binoculars as they had to figure out where Margaret's boyfriends were. "We should probably head up to a spot where we can see them but they can't see us." Mordecai tried to think of a safe place but it's a public park… you're not supposed to be able to spy on people.

"Even if we managed to find one, CJ's been tracking every move we make so she could just tell them where we are… if she hasn't already." Margaret and Mordecai were trying to come up with a fight or flight game plan, until then Mordecai noticed something… "Margaret, do you hear something…" They both listened to hear an acoustic guitar playing not far from where they were. They didn't need any help with making their guess and it only took a look around the corner to confirm it. Angel followed by another that Mordecai never saw before. "Oh god who this a-hole?"

"That's Rictor… He was my boyfriend during most of my last two years of high school. I thought he was the nicest guy ever but I dumped him when I found out about the real Rictor. Caught him cheating on me…" Mordecai was pissed now with a face that just said "OH HEEEELL NO!". Mordecai was studying his new enemy. He was wearing loose fit jeans ripped at the knee, black shoes, and what looked like a red Fist Pump shirt. He had short, shaggy hair and did seem like someone Margaret would date considering her history of boyfriends that Mordecai knew of.

"Anyone else?"

"There was a few but I didn't have much of a relationship with them so I doubt they'll show up."

"Then this is going to be too easy…" Mordecai stopped when he saw they weren't unarmed. No they had knives and Rictor had a gun. Granted it was only a pistol but they didn't know what kind of shot he was. "Scratch that…"

"What do you think we should do?" Mordecai tried to think of any way to get rid of the two people CJ sent. And then he got an idea.

"Margaret, here's what we're going to do and you need to do everything I tell you, no matter how stupid it sounds. Go to the Pops' grab one of the shoes lying on the floor in my room and take it to the park lake. Then when I tell you to; throw the shoe into the lake." Margaret could have said that was the stupidest thing she ever heard, but considering everything that's happened today she was willing to believe Mordecai was still sane.

"Be careful Mordecai…" She said with a hug.

"Don't worry I got this. Just be ready…" She nodded and took off for Pops'.

"Okay I need to get these idiots to follow me…" Mordecai appeared from cover, sword drawn and charged right at them with their backs turned. "SURPRISE BUTTSEX!" **(LOLING! My story, my rules)**

"What the…" Rictor turned around gun drawn and before he could pull the trigger, "AAAHHHGG!" Mordecai chops his hand off while dodging Angel's guitar swings. Mordecai then takes off with Rictor trying to grab his gun while Angel takes off after Mordecai.

"_I can't believe that worked!" _Mordecai thought as he took the most backwards path to the lake to buy Margaret time. Speaking of whom…

**With Margaret…**

_*SLAM!*_

Margaret didn't have time for doorknobs… so she just kicked the door in… and saw Mordecai and Rigby have no idea how to keep a room clean. Luckily she found what she was looking for.

"Never saw either of them where sneakers before… or any shoe for that matter." She shrugged it off when she realized she was in a rush. She took off as fast as she can for the lake that was surprisingly far as it took a good ten minutes to get there. She climbed into a nearby tree where she had a perfect view of the dock and some of the surrounding area. All she had to do was wait… and prey…

**Back with Mordecai…**

_*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*_

Mordecai is still running for his life. Lucky for him Rictor never learned how to shoot with his left hand and that Angel was slower than Muscle Man. He had to run in a wide circle a couple times to make sure he didn't lose him while dodging poorly aimed bullets. He finally ducked behind a tree to lose them for a second.

"Maybe I should just kill them myself…"

"Come on out now and we promise to make your end quick."

"You've got to be friggin kidding me!" Mordecai turned around the tree to see that Angel wasn't there anymore. "Must have lost him… not good." He thought that until he saw Angel appear… with a shotgun!

"I think Margaret's had enough time… let's see what he can do with that!" Mordecai took off in a dead sprint towards the lake shouting gibberish to keep their attention.

"What does Margaret see in this idiot?" Mordecai was running straight for the lake with gun toting bad guys in hot pursuit. He quickly found out how far that shotgun could shoot.

"HOLY S#&$!" the shell hit a foot away from Mordecai but that was enough to scare him.

Margaret could hear the gunshots and was glad/worried sick by the fact that Mordecai was alive… just being shot at by people she once dated. She didn't want to give herself away yet so she stayed quiet.

"MARGARET!" Mordecai had no clue where she was and preyed she was there. He was overjoyed to see his plan could work as he saw sneakers fly out of a tree into the lake but he needed to make sure they followed him to the edge of the docks. Mordecai ran to the edge with the Rictor and Angel behind him, neither of them noticing the sneakers she threw from the tree.

Mordecai wasting no time dove into the water and saw what was coming… the lake monsters! He immediately dove under the docks and when to the closest he could get to dry land. Angel and Rictor having no peripheral not noticing the monsters as Angel accidently shot one of them. Six pissed off lake monsters rise out of the lake… "Oh you motherfu…" _*Crash*_ and they decimated the docks, taking the two poor shmucks with them.

When Mordecai resurfaced he noticed that the dock was about eighty feet shorter than about thirty seconds ago. "That will do I think!" Mordecai reached dry land as Margaret was getting out of the tree. She turned into Mordecai's direction when she heard a loud _*Ding*_ and a _*Thud* _and was shocked by what she saw. Mordecai was hung over the arm of Slasher with a lead pipe in his other hand. Slasher didn't see Margaret in fact he just got here and wasn't informed that Margaret was hiding in a tree. Apparently CJ wasn't really paying attention or Slasher was just that stupid.

"Done with your swim so soon? Maybe you should get another 15 minutes or so." Margaret set her phone down, drew her sword, and waited for the right moment. "After I'm done with you, Margaret will make a nice toy for me. But until I find her enjoy your swim!" Margaret realized now was her chance.

"HEY SLASHER!" Margaret said as she sliced through Slasher's neck, killing him and dropping an unconscious Mordecai into the water. "MORDECAI!" Of course she dove in right after him, not caring that the lake was so muddy that she could barely see. She saw a black shadow a sinking and she swam to it. She nearly screamed with joy when she saw it was Mordecai.

She brought him to the surface and dragged him onto dry land. She quickly discovered that he stopped breathing but remembered she took a CPR class with Eileen.

"Mordecai…" Margaret was hell bent on making sure the closest thing to a kiss from Mordecai wasn't during CPR. After about 5 minutes of trying she was starting to lose hope and already started crying until finally Mordecai started to cough up water and began breathing. "MORDECAI!" Margaret was squealing with joy that Mordecai was still alive, locking him in a death grip of a hug.

"Margaret, yo-you're stronger then you look…" Margaret let go of Mordecai letting him breathe.

"Sorry… I-I just thought I was going to lose you…" Mordecai sensing her despair pulled her into a hug of his own, in which she gladly hugged back. The two pulled back from their hug and looked into each other's eyes. The lean in to kiss…

_*Ding*_

CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAY!

Margaret gets up to answer her phone she left by the tree, now thankful she decided to leave it there. Mordecai started to think that CJ was deliberately planning her text messages. Mordecai stood up and immediately flipped off in all directions, while Margaret read the text…

"DAMMIT SLASHER! Oh well, it's not like he had much brains to back up his brawn… considering that's what I was for."

"Wait Slasher?! Where is he?!" Of course Mordecai was attacked from behind so he naturally should have no idea what happened.

Margaret turned with a smirk on her face at how satisfying her deed was. She responded very calmly… "He fell in the water as I cut his head off. So Mordecai remember not to piss me off." Mordecai was both scared but strangely also turned on by the way she said that. Margaret went back to the text…

"But I digress, a question for you two… Do you like brains?"

"What…"

"Now she's just getting stupid with these!"

"Aw! My phones fried…"

"Well who jumped into the lake?!" Mordecai just hung his head in defeat, even though he didn't really have time to set his phone down with what was going on.

"MORDECAI! MARGARET!"

**A/N OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH so close… I am so sorry this took as long as it did. But like I said school will make this a sloooow process so if you can put up with my bull then you guys are the coolest readers/fans EVAH!**

**That should about cover everything… until next time; Review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and there's always more to come! **

**Sal out!**


	12. Return of the Zombocalypse

**A/N HEY! GO BACK 1 CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET AS I REPLACED THE UPDATE WITH THE REAL CHAPTER!**

**Since you guys put up with my bull I provide 2 for 1 sale! 2 chapters for 2 weeks of waiting! I'm such a nice person! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Ch.12 Return of the Zombocalypse**_

**8:54 P.M. 24 hours left…**

"_DAMMIT SLASHER! Oh well, it's not like he had much brains to back up his brawn… considering that's what I was for._ _But I digress, a question for you two… Do you like brains?"_

"_What…"_

"_Now she's just getting stupid with these!"_

"_Aw! My phones fried…"_

"_Well who jumped into the lake?!" Mordecai just hung his head in defeat, even though he didn't really have time to set his phone down with what was going on._

"_MORDECAI! MARGARET!"_

Mordecai recognized the voice. It belonged to a hilariously fat man with green skin who was followed by his ghostly companion with a hand sticking out the top. They both looked like they woke up from their naps and then ran (or floated in HFG's case) a marathon.

"Muscle Man? What's wrong now?"

"T-the pa-park cemetery…" _*thud* _Down the out of shape man went…

"Fives?" He was trying to pick up Muscle Man with his ability to grow arms

"Ju-just go to the cemetery, Benson and Skips will explain the rest…"

"Wait, Skips is back?!"

"Yeah he got back an hour ago and asked us why we were lying outside his house. Mordecai what is going on today?" Mordecai and Margaret both gulped as if they said anything, Rigby and Eileen were history.

"I honestly have no idea. How did you even know we were here?" Mordecai tried to lie in the most nonchalant way he could. Lucky for him HFG wasn't really expecting a straight answer and just let it slide.

"We saw the lake monsters' belly flops destroy the docks.

"Come on Mordecai! We've got to help!"

"Right! Later Fives! Make sure Muscle Man didn't have a heart attack!" The couple grabbed their swords and took off for the cemetery that wasn't extremely far but still a good 15 minute run. When they arrived the sun had set and they found the problem… Zombies… again! Skips and Benson were basically surrounded until Mordecai and Margaret drew their swords and started slicing through zombies like they were paper. Benson was armed with a metal baseball bat while Skips was dual-wielding machetes. They also noticed that a projector had been set up and blocked off along with a screen to play the movie. By the looks of it, it was only thirty minutes into the movie, a three hour movie no less…

"What'd we miss?" Margaret had gained a lot of experience with dealing with problems like this with Mordecai so far killing Slasher herself and with an assist from Mordecai killed Snowballs and DOW with Benson, MM, and HFG's help, all in one day. She was starting to feel confident with herself and that made her even more amazing in Mordecai's eyes.

"Mordecai, Margaret, What happened when I was gone. Wait, where's Rigby?"

"_Think of something,_ _Think of something, THINK OF SOMETHING!" _

"He's at the mall with Eileen." Mordecai said coming up with his fattest lie today.

"At nine at night! Whatever, I'll ask later. Right now let's just deal with the zombies!" Benson sensed the lie but decided against pressing the issue.

"Right!" Mordecai and Margaret said in unison as the four went on the offensive taking out the current wave with little problems. Zombies aren't that tough when you've got swords swinging through them. When they finally got a breather, Mordecai was the first to speak.

"Hey Skips, Did you finish that thing you were making?"

"Thanks for reminding me…" Skips stuck one of his machetes into the ground and reached into his pocket to pull out a strange red glowing rock. It was shaped like an "L" and was held like a gun. Mordecai studied the rock as it seemed to lock his gaze to it.

"What's this rock do?"

"Depends on what you want it to do. It will affect the person you shoot depending on what you're thinking about. Say you wanted to put someone to sleep: just think of something related to sleep then shoot. Be careful with it as you've only got six shots. After that it's nothing more than a useless rock. It's called a Raggis stone."

"Raggis stone?"

"It's named after its original creator. I went to him to make it. If I told you how I got to him I'd have to kill you." Margaret took the rock from Mordecai and studied it herself. It was a flat and smooth rock, rather thin as it was as thick as Margaret's finger if not thinner. She slid it into her pocket and continued to listen to Mordecai try to work his way out of telling the truth of Rigby and Eileen.

"So do you know where Rigby is?"

"Nope." He wasn't lying…

"Margaret?" The girl just shrugged to the question. Benson finally gave up trying to get answers as he knew he wasn't getting far. Just in time too as the zombies began to regroup and rebuilt themselves.

"The only way we can stop them is to hold out until the movie ends. Once it's over all the zombies should stay dead like last time."

"Then what are we waiting for?!"

The four took off as they began the zombie killing spree. Mordecai and Margaret were fighting in tandem to keep the zombies from overwhelming what little room to breathe they had. It was almost like they were dancing while slicing of limbs, heads, torsos, etc. If they didn't have more than just they're lives on the line it would almost be like a thrill ride… yes a thrill ride straight out of hell.

Benson was holding his ground, hitting home runs with zombie heads as they crashed into more zombies while Skips was being the living version of a tank as he was just wrecking zombies left and right. After fighting for an hour and a half they were clearing up the remnants of the zombie horde, they then noticed the body parts scattered everywhere started moving towards each other.

They started to piece themselves together not to form the horde again but to form Zombiezilla! Eighty feet tall, it had been huge limbs forged from the numerous smaller limbs, including its' head. It released its' fearsome roar:

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAGH!

The breath of this beast alone made the four dizzy. It reeked of dead flesh mixed with the scent of skunk spray and buffalo diarrhea. Add the fact they were now covered in zombie slobber and you've got a new low…

"I don't remember that in the movie…" Benson remarked at the huge behemoth in front of them as he cleaned his globe.

"Really?! He spat all over us!" Mordecai said trying to get the slime off his face.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick…" Margaret was gagging at the overpowering scent.

"This isn't good…"

"What was your first clue?!" Mordecai said cleaning his ears.

"We may need a plan for this one" Too late… ZZ charged towards the group "Scatter!" Mordecai and Benson dove in one direction while Margaret and Skips dove in the other direction as ZZ ran right on by… nearly taking out the projector stand. "We can't let him take out the projector or else this will never end!"

Margaret was still a bit too nauseas from the breath blast as she was shaky getting back to her feet… …just to see ZZ standing over her. "MARGARET!" He raised his arm to strike… Margaret couldn't react as she waited for the strike… that never came.

_*Slice!*_

Mordecai had thrown his sword and sliced of ZZ's raised hand. He then picked up Margaret bridal style as he dodged the attack from ZZ's other arm. "Didn't know you had such a weak stomach…"

"Shut up…"

"Well it looks like you're ok." Margaret flipped him off as Mordecai smiled knowing she was ok but turned to see Skips wasn't faring well.

"Skips!" Mordecai ran to where his sword fell to help Skips. He grabbed it and with a swift pull removed it from the ground. Mordecai then ran the sword and sliced through the back of the giant's legs causing him to drop Skips and stagger for a short time. Mordecai now had the monster's full attention as he charged towards Mordecai.

"OH CRAP!" Mordecai took off running, trying to stall for time till the movies over.

"Skips, are you ok?!" Skips had a nasty gash going up his leg.

"I'll be fine, how much of the movie is left!" Skips asked Benson.

"About 15 more minutes." Benson looked at the movie screen as he remembered how far from the end they were.

"Well come on! We need to help Mordecai!" Margaret was back on her feet, running to help Mordecai.

"Margaret, wait! If you two can keep it preoccupied until the movie is over, use the Raggis stone to destroy it!" She nodded and took off to help Mordecai keep ZZ's attention

She slices at the back of his legs, drawing attention to herself. They then began a game of switching who he's chasing. Finally after much patience the movie finally finished in which Skips' plan could be acted.

"NOW!" Margaret pulled out the stone and thought of something to get rid of Zombiezilla as he prepared to strike Mordecai…

_***ZAP***_

All of a sudden, the stone shined brighter than the sun, blinding Margaret and causing Zombiezilla to exploded all over the place causing Margaret to let go of the stone and send it flying over the cemetery walls.

"Great! Gone from being covered in zombie slobber to covered in rotting corpse juice! He saw Margaret lying face down and ran to her side. "Margaret!"

"Ugh… I'm ok." She said as she waved to Mordecai to reassure him.

"It seems my plan worked!" Skips stood proud of Mordecai and Margaret as they executed the plan perfectly. "Wait… Where's the stone..." The group looked around until…

"Oh you mean this stone!" They all turned to see CJ and a group of blondes but then…

_***ZAP***_

"What…" The four all suddenly felt super sleepy as they all passed out.

"Now let's see what you boys can do to make them miserable. I'll be waiting to hear from you Cyclops…

**A/N THE BLONDES ARE BACK!**

**School is almost here… dammit… anyway ya'll know the drill, review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys next time… whenever that is! Sal has to goes to school… **


	13. Pleasant Nightmares

**A/N Sal here and school can just suck all the imagination out of me… but whatever cause 13 IS LIVE IN THIS BITCH!**

**Also to Marcelinefan, about that idea of yours… after I finish Bad Start I'll make an Alt. POV that I already had planned out. I can't promise it will be any good though. Also any text in Italic is meant to have an echo to it and speech in bold means the character doesn't know who's talking… just wanted to explain why I went insane with them.**

**Also fun fact: this is the first thing I've ever written that wasn't written in direct order.**

**Anyway let's see what happens next…**

_**Ch. 13 Pleasant Nightmares**_

**?:? Hours left…**

Mordecai had the headache of a lifetime. The kind of headache that he thought he could only get by listening to that stupid summertime song. Mordecai opened his eyes to find himself in his room… well sort of…

"_What happened? How did I get home…?" _The house looked like all the color had been drained from it. _"Benson? Pops? Skips? _He looked around to find no one home so he decided to find out why his world looks like a 1930s cartoon. He opened the door to find himself… inside Skips' house. _"H-how did I get here?" _The world was still black and white as Mordecai searched for a way out. He opened a closet door to arrive… at Margaret's now, although this time… he wasn't alone._ "Margaret!" _ Margaret came from another room and paid no attention to Mordecai as if he wasn't there. But he was in for a surprise…

"How could you!"Mordecai was surprised as Margaret faced him and shouted at him but he was shocked at what happened when he tried to speak, he heard his own voice… but it didn't come from him.

"I didn't mean for that to happen!"A second Mordecai walked right through him and began arguing; a sight that Mordecai didn't want to experience EVER!

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOU CAN GO GET HIT BY A BUS FOR ALL I CARE! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

"FINE, YOU WANT ME GONE YOU GOT IT!" The "Shadocai" left leaving Mordecai astonished. The argument he just saw, which could happen, was something he refused to believe ever could as he ran for a closet door, leaving a crying fake Margaret.

"_I don't care where this takes me but anywhere is better than here!"_

**Meanwhile…**

Margaret woke to find herself in her bed. _"How am I home… last thing I remember…? CJ!"_ Margaret sprinted out of the room to end up at the coffee shop. Margaret was confused how she got there and started walking around aimlessly until she found Eileen who had a tray with a coffee on it. _"Eileen! You're ok!?"_ She ran to give her friend a hug but just ran right through her. _"Wha…" _Eileen then walked up to Rigby who was sitting alone. _"Rigby… but where's…"_

"I wonder Margaret's doing. Ever since her argument with Mordecai she hasn't been the same. She won't even talk to me…"

"Yeah and I can't even get into my room because Mordecai locked me out!"

"_I… had an argument…?" _If there wasn't a better word then perplexed… they needed to invent one for the confusion Margaret had going through her head. She didn't know what was going on but decided not to think about it as she ran for the door she came in… to end up in Mordecai's room. It was dark till Margaret found a light switch… and was introduced to a sight that would haunt her forever. Mordecai hanging from a rope around his neck… and a chair on the floor…Margaret was so shocked by what she was seeing that she forgot she had the door open as she stepped back into the door…

**Back with Mordecai…**

Mordecai ran through door after door not paying attention to what was going on… only stopping once he arrived at a place he's never been to before… a funeral home. He turned around the corner to see all his friends, minus Margaret and his shadow self around a casket.

"_Wonder who died…" _he quickly found out as he approached to see who lied in the casket… Margaret. Mordecai was floored at the sight of Margaret dead in a casket with a handkerchief around her neck. Mordecai looked under it to see a huge gash in Margaret's throat. _"How-how did that happen…? Pull yourself together Mordecai! None of this is real… I hope."_

"First Mordecai… now Margaret…" The Benson that was next to Mordecai now had his full attention. "I didn't think them breaking up would lead to this…"

"Mordecai's suicide pushed Margaret over the edge…"

"_MY suicide…?" _Mordecai remembered the argument but could just barely piece everything together… _"Maybe I should have watched those other scenes… I need to get out of this place!" _Mordecai decided that he wasn't getting anywhere here so he decided to head for another door. Although this time it wasn't gonna be like before… no it had only just begun.

Mordecai went through another door into what looked like a ballroom. _"I wonder what nonsense will happen here." _

"_**It's your fault she's dead you know." **_A voice familiar to his ears as a Rigby appeared before him.

"_What the fake Margaret. Nah that was the fake me's fault."_

"_**No I mean the real Margaret…"**_

"_PLEASE! All this is nothing more than another one of your tricks… CJ…"_

"_**Clever Mordecai. I should have known you would have seen right through my illusions"**_ The Rigby in front of Mordecai transformed into the always pleasant Cloudy Jay, in the same black cloak she's been wearing for who knows how long. _"What gave me away…?"_

"_When I had to go through my memories, every door I went through didn't connect the way I would expect. Although here every door I go through is meant to tell a story that you want me to see. Add the fact that I remember you shooting me with the Raggis stone so I had a hunch you were behind this."_

"_Hmph… and those blondes said that I would have full control over everything in your dream as long as you weren't aware of the fact. What's more is in order to make sure that the Dreamscape doesn't destabilize, I had to link you and Margaret's dreams together and have been doing double duty to screw with you. While you were experiencing your nightmare, I gave Margaret her own little "paradise" to play in. Speaking of which…" _CJ in an instant disappeared leaving Mordecai.

"_WAIT!" _With no time to waste Mordecai, remembering CJ's words _"What's more is in order to make sure that the Dreamscape doesn't destabilize, I had to link you and Margaret's dreams together" _ran for through door after door... searching for Margaret…

**With Margaret…**

Margaret was scarred by what she just saw… the person at the top of the list of people she cared about (Give or take…) was hung dead in front of her, now she was sitting at the end of the dock on the lake as she came through the nearby door. Her legs tucked to her chest as she just stared at the water, as she silently cried with all she's seen.

"_This can't be real, it just can't!"_

"_**Oh but it is…" **_A familiar voice echoed through her head.

"_Who's there?!" _Margaret looked around as she dried her tears but saw no one. She was now standing on dry land.

"_**Ha… So now the crybaby is now a "tough" warrior. Not so tough once your boyfriend is taken from you!" **_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_**Nah… after all…" **_suddenly an apparition of Eileen appeared behind Margaret as the voice in Margaret's head left and was replaced with Eileen's. _**"It's your fault he's dead." **_

"_N-No It's not! He can't be him… How could I… Who are you?!"_

"_**I guess I'll have to show you… and as for who I am…I'll leave that to you."**_ The Eileen exploded into a flash of light… and now Margaret was in her room again, now with "Eileen" and a fake Margaret sitting her desk writing.

"_Now what…"_

"Mordecai… you were my last reason to live… now that you don't want me anymore… the blood is on you… goodbye." She watched as the fake slit her throat and died in front of her.

"_Okay… that happened…"_

"_**Keep watching… you'll soon see why I'm showing you this…" **_Margaret continued to watch as the clock on the wall sped up to three hours later. Suddenly she heard the door open.

"Margaret?" the voice sounded so familiar to her ears.

"Maybe she's here." this voice… It was Mordecai!

"_Oh no…" _Margaret knew why she was here now. The lights to the bedroom flicked on with Mordecai standing in the doorway to overlook what was in front of him… they haven't invented words to describe the look on his face. Mordecai fell to his knees Mordecai just knelt there for what seemed like hours. Now it was Margaret's turn to run as she ran to the closet door, no longer caring where it leads her… bad choice. The Eileen double dissolved from existence as Margaret left the room.

She was now in the town cemetery and it only took two minutes to find a grave she never ever wants to see.

_Here lies Mordecai… _she couldn't even through the first three words before she started crying out loud… all because she bought a cloudy lie…

**With Mordecai for the final time…**

Mordecai ran through a door to end up at the town cemetery. He walked around till he heard a crying that was so familiar to him...

"_Margaret?" _Mordecai followed the sound of the cries till he found a Margaret crying over a grave… his grave. _"Margaret…"_ Mordecai after all he's been through wasn't expecting a response as he though she was another illusion. Margaret immediately stopped crying as they were both shocked. Margaret stood drying her tears while glaring at Mordecai.

"_So now you're gonna take Mordecai's shape to mess with me even more?!" _Mordecai was taken aback by this response but managed to figure out what she meant.

"_Nah I've actually looked this way my entire life. But come on what's wrong with the way I look?"_ Margaret began to relax but doubt still remained… _"Mordecai… is it really you…_

"_YEAH IT IS!" _Yeah it was the Mordecai alright. Margaret sprinted into a hug and found a familiar spot in Mordecai's chest.

"_I thought you were dead…"_ Margaret was crying with joy to be able to hold Mordecai again.

"_Yep… CJ beat me here." _

"_What…"_

"_Margaret, you're dreaming."_

Margaret's eyes widened… at the realization that everything had been another sick trick. Mordecai was about to speak again… but he was quickly shushed… by Margaret's beak crashed on his.

Mordecai's eyes couldn't believe what just happened… but he was enjoying every millisecond of it. He forgot all his troubles and kissed back.

In Margaret's mind she was in a euphoria ocean when Mordecai kissed back. The kiss had a passion but with a hint of danger and reckless abandon. Who knows how long it would have lasted… because immediately the opened their eyes to find themselves in a cell, across the room from each other, groggy as all hell…

"Mordecai…"

"Margaret…"

"Well looks like the lovebirds are awake…" Margaret and Mordecai both looked towards the front of the cell to see CJ wearing the weirdest helmet ever.

"_CJ!"_

"_Did you sleep well?"_

**A/N Does that kiss count…?**

**I've been counting words and each chapter seems to get longer. Eventually we're going to have a 3500 word epilogue. Also i have officially hit 5000 views! You guys are awesome and deserve me giving my all! **

**Anyway I remember when I made this story T because I was paranoid. Now I know it's been properly rated! Anyway ya'll know what needs to be done to make me happy: review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys next time and I might just be quicker with the next chapter! Sal out for now!**


	14. Endgame Begin!

**A/N Sal Here! You read the damn title! That's right we've entered the Third act of this baby! 2 more plus an epilogue and this baby is Finito!**

**To dj: Ch. 14? Pfft what are you talking about!**

**To marcelinefan: I don't expect u to know what I was talking about because you're not an author here so I'll explain…When you post a story, Fan Fiction records every single time a page is viewed. Totaled up when I added Ch. 13 I had pages of Bad Start read 5000 times. Does that help? Though I am proud i got 50+ reviews!**

**Now we get serious!**

_**Ch. 14 Endgame Begin!**_

**10:00 A.M. 11 hours left to… something…**

"_CJ!"_

"_Did you sleep well?"_

"Where are we?! Where's Rigby and Eileen?!"

"We'll get to them but first where we are. The Blondes' headquarters… I needed a place to call my base of operations and the blondes "gracefully" let me borrow it." Mordecai noticed one of the blondes behind CJ look at him and mouthed "Help us". Mordecai took a good look at the man himself and he looked like the devil was playing tennis with him.

"Sounds more like a takeover."

"How right you are! And I couldn't have done it without… THIS!" CJ pulled out something from behind her back… something that made Mordecai's heart sink like his blood was lead.

"THE PARK RECORDS?!" Mordecai ran to the bars and then hit a force field head on.

"That's right. Every single thing that happened yesterday happened because I wanted it to!" Me taking over the blondes in one day, DOW, Blood, Snowballs, the boyfriends and Slasher, the zombies, it all was thanks to this most wonderful book." Mordecai felt determined as he began to realize what he and Margaret have gotten into. Now filled with dread and hatred, Mordecai wanted to have CJ bathe in her own blood. That book was the reason that yesterday was an endurance round and a half… but then something dawn on Mordecai, and it came from Margaret.

"How did you know where to find it…?"

"Easy." CJ nodded to one of her servants as he went to go get something. What he comes back with shocked Mordecai like an electrical fence…

"Pops?!"

"That's right. This old fart told me where to find the park records when Slasher and I took him yesterday, long before any of you went to bed." She says as Pops is thrown into the cell.

"Pops are you ok?" Margaret asks as Mordecai removes his restraints and the rag in his mouth.

"Yes I'm quite alright… I'm sorry… they succeeded in their plan because I helped them take their first steps…"

"Pops… they threatened to kill you… No one is blaming you…"

"Strange I'd think you'd be furious… after all; he's the reason you're here now."

"Once I made a few adjustments I had the blondes take Rigbitch and his… half mole/half human girlfriend… If it wasn't for the tail I'd swear she's human."

"So that's when you called me after you kidnapped Rigby and Eileen?"

"Yep! I had you go on a predetermined adventure with the blondes watching your every move. See what happens when you use that brain thing in your head."

"So does that mean… everything we did was rigged for us to win…?"

"That's right, you're a quick learner. Yes I made sure that you would make it this far and have Margaret's confidence in herself skyrocket so I can have reality bring it crashing down." Margaret felt like a stupid kid… everything that happened was nothing more than a lie. What about the kiss in the dreamscape… was that rigged too. "But that doesn't mean everything that happened was rigged. I gave Slasher specific instructions on what to do in the book but for some reason it didn't work. And what woke up two up wasn't supposed to happen because I wanted you trapped in your very own hell for a little while longer… by making sure you never saw the other!" Margaret felt a little better but put it aside to ask…

"Where are Eileen and Rigby?"

"Them?" CJ went to a light switch in the cell and flicked it on. "Turn around." Margaret and Mordecai turn to see Rigby and Eileen lying unconscious.

"What'd you do to them?!"

"I wrote them to sleep." CJ's smug grin made Mordecai's blood boil as he picked up a fallen piece of the wall off the floor and through it at the force field to have it bounce right back and hit him square in the beak.

"OW!" CJ broke in to a hysterical laughing fit as she fell to the floor.

"HAHAHAHA You can blame only you for that HAHAHAHA!" Margaret came to Mordecai's side as he rubbed his head. "Have fun lovebirds cause time is running out…" CJ pointed to a timer on the wall counting down. "That's how long you all have left. And with that I have some finishing touches to attend to, particularly how I'll have you executed! HAHAHA!" With that CJ disappeared beyond the shadows as the two blonde guards stay to watch the cage.

"If you two want to be saved so bad then why don't you let us out?" The first guard looked down before speaking…

"Two reasons… One, we're victims of that book and we have to do what it says in it… It forces us into undying loyalty in body but not in spirit. And two, CJ has the key to the cells so we couldn't let you out if we even had the free will to try. I'm sorry…" Mordecai felt bad for these guys. True they never saw eye-to-eye since Mordecai left them but they were people who wanted nothing to do with this selfish plot. Suddenly Rigby and Eileen began to stir as they began to wake up.

"Did anyone get the number on that truck?"

"Rigby!" "Eileen!" Mordecai and Margaret ran to their respective best friends.

"Mordecai?!""Margaret?!"

The four had a nice reunion group hug… which Pops had to join.

"How'd you guys find us?!" Mordecai scratched the back of his head.

"We… uh got captured by the blonde squad…"

"HEY!"

"Sorry…?"

"No need for name calling man… we have feelings too…"

"You kidnapped us all!"

"Yeah but they didn't do it willingly. Didn't CJ explain it to you guys too?

"No she just put us through these strange test things… I still don't know what they were for." Eileen smelled like she's ran a marathon and then bathed in MM sweat. As for Rigby… well he smells worse than when he finished the mentorship program… Easily MM x5.

"So what do we do now?" Pops asked hoping for a quick and decisive answer. Mordecai thought it over but couldn't think of anything… until another one of CJ's own words come to help him…

"_But that doesn't mean everything that happened was rigged. I gave Slasher specific instructions on what to do in the book but for some reason it didn't work."_

"CJ said that not everything was predetermined by the park records… So here's what we're gonna do…

**A/N I only need this chapter to explain some things and fill any plot holes I've made that I noticed, which is why it's shorter than usual but I promise something more than exposition is coming soon.**

**Now I know what you're thinking "Why use the park records as CJ's ultimate weapon?" Really I don't know why I wanted to use the park records but I thought if something that powerful existed… why not have someone abuse its power? Can't wait to see Mordecai's new plan of attack.**

**And in unrelated news: It is also official! The top 3 main characters of Regular Show are…**

**Mordecai with 7 votes! **

**Margaret with 4 votes!**

**Muscle Man with 3 votes!**

**Everyone else with 1 vote each.**

**Thanks to all who voted!**

**Till next time: review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and the final battle is coming in hot!**

**UK Sal out!**


	15. The Not-So-Great Escape

**A/N Sal is back and isn't feeling the best… but let's get some things out of the way:**

**Marcelinefan: Your idea I like but I'm not going to use it simply because every prison cell I've ever seen had its own toilet. I know some don't but for the sake of this story we're going to have a toilet in the cell with them. And no I'm not making it clogged…**

**Mordecai4ever: Thank u so much! You have no idea how much I love to hear that I'm good at something! I update only on weekends because I get a lot of work from school and I just have more free time on the weekends. Saturday/Sunday are the norm but it depends on how fast I write the chapters.**

**Anyway with that out of the way, let's see how Mordecai will save this party of 5…**

_**Ch. 15: The Not-So-Great Escape**_

**5:55 P.M.: 3 hours left…**

"Well if it isn't Mordecai..." Mordecai was lying on a bed in the back of the room facing the opposite wall when a familiar voice ringed through the cell. The blonde haired man had a giant ring around his head with a large ruby on it.

"Huh… Did you actually survive that explosion or did CJ have to come to revive your dumbass?"

"You're lucky I have to wait until that timer hits zero to kill you or I'd end you right now!"

"How did you survive that explosion anyway?" Rigby asked. Cyclops calmed himself to answer the question.

"I didn't. As Mordecai said, CJ brought me back from the dead as well as reformed our illustrious organization."

"So the only reason you're alive at all is because of the park's magic book?" Margaret now entering the conversation

"That is correct. Now I must be off as I have important business to attend to."

"What the noose or the guillotine?" Mordecai said still staring at the wall.

"Oh much worse… You'll see when you get there… and STAY AWAKE YOU IDIOTS!" The two guards that were behind him had fallen asleep at a desk. "So hard to force your troops to work…" And with that Cyclops left the room leaving the most incapable guards in the history of the world to guard their enemies.

"Their behind bars and the keys not even here. How they gonna get out… _*Yawn* _and when the hell are we getting those replacements so we can sleep?"

"Don't know, don't care…" As the two fall back to Lala land, Mordecai rolls over to show that he's finished turning Eileen's bobby pins into lock picks and hands them to Rigby.

"Let's hope all those years breaking into my own house during high school pays off…" Rigby says in a whisper as to not let the sleeping beauties on the other side of the bars know what they're doing.

"Let's see if I can pull this off again…" Mordecai sticks his wing though the bars slowly as to not activate the shield and to his surprise it actually works. "Ok Rigby, you're up…" Rigby with the help of a chair begins work on the lock and breaks it in 2 minutes flat.

_***CLUNK* **_When he finishes the lock makes a loud noise that the gang all flinches to. They look over to the guards to see their reactions to the sound of a metal tumblers… nothing. They didn't even flinch at the sound.

"Where did they get these guys?" as Rigby open the door. Suddenly they woke up as if an explosion happened in the building. Margaret acting fast grabbed a convenient lead pipe and…

_***THUD* **_Right over the head of the first guard.

"NO NO PLEASE DON'T HI…" _***THUD***_ and as she hit them their wigs fell of revealing the balding men beneath.

"These wigs and their outfits should help us get out of here."

"But there's only two…" Margaret said as she picked up one of the wigs.

"Don't worry, they keep spares but will have to be sneaky about it."

"What about them?" Asked Pops. They threw the two unconscious men into the cell then Rigby, Eileen and Pops got in with them as they shut the door and relocked it. Rigby and Eileen made the two guards look like they were sleeping as they pulled the covers over their heads as they lied on the beds.

"There. Now if anyone comes in they won't think you're missing."

"Now we just need two wigs and two outfits."

"Two outfits?"

"Yep. Eileen is going to have to stand on your shoulders Rigby."

"You're killing me!"

"Well if this doesn't work they'll do that for me…"

"STOP TALKING!" Margaret and Mordecai left dressed as blondes and began the exposition for blonde outfits. After an hour of trying…

"You know what. Let's just steal the costumes from two idiots so we can get out of here."

"Right behind you." The two waited behind some barrels with lead pipes and as two poor shmucks just happened to be passing by.

"I'm telling you man it's called the Wilhelm scream not the Whalehelm scream. There's not even an "A" in its name!"

"Whatever. How does it go again…?"

_***THUD* **_"AHHHHHHah!"

"Dude that was totally it! _***THUD***_ AHHHHHHah!"

"That was easy." They grabbed the bodies as they undress them and throw them in a nearby storage closet. They took the wigs, outfits, and the rings back to Pops, Rigby, and Eileen.

"Ok you guys ready?" Mordecai handed Rigby back the bobby pins as he opened the door in 30 seconds.

"Took you long enough to find these stupid outfits."

"Be glad we didn't we found them before your execution in an hour."

"Why is there blood on mine?"

"We stole them from two idiots arguing about stock sounds." After they finished getting dressed they headed for the exit via the elevator at the end of the of the main corridor. While on their way they noticed that none of the blondes even acknowledged their existence. Their numbers were also lacking.

"Why is there so few of them."

"Their probably setting up the executions…"

"Mordecai… I have a bad feeling about this…"  
"I know the feeling… this went too smoothly…" Mordecai says as they enter the elevator. Eventually it reaches the desired floor.

"Come on guys we just need to get out of here." Mordecai said as they run from the elevator to the other end of an empty room to the door.

"We're almost home free…"

_***LASER SOUND***_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

**A/N Uh oh… Sh%t getting intense… wonder who just ate a laser… you'll find out soon enough…**

**Sorry if this is 2 short for your liking but I wanted to make one last cliffhanger… just to piss you off! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nah I'm jk but I need a lead up to the final chapter so this will do nicely for me.**

**To anyone who cares: I made a new poll on my profile page and this one I beg for people to vote because this is actually something I plan on using for a future story. Please vote! Even if you don't give a sh%t. **

**Anyway ya'll know what you need to do: review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and this story ends next time!**

**Sal be out!**


	16. Finales are Awesome!

**A/N Sal here and the first thing you're thinking is that cliffhanger was bullsh&t! So I'm back to make it up…because apparently that last chapter… was a piece a sh&t. THAT or the normal people who review my stuff haven't read it yet. Well if every story has to have a crappy chapter, let it be that one…**

**Anyway… WHO GOT SHOT?!**

_**Ch. 16 Finales are Awesome!**_

**8:55 P.M.**

_***LASER SOUND***_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

All of them stopped dead in their tracks as they all looked to who screamed… as he falls back from the force of the shot…

"POPS!" they all shout at once. Pops had a clean hole through his head the size of a quarter. Pops landed with a thud as he stopped moving…

"POPS!" Mordecai ran to his side and the first thing he checked to see if his pulse was still there… no, it wasn't… Pops… was dead…

"HAHAHAHAHA Not a bad shot Cyclops. Well it looks like you guys did exactly what I wanted… tried the most absurd form of escape I've ever seen. Seriously what made you think that if you disguise yourselves as some of the blondes that we wouldn't know it was you… All these guys practically look like the next guy except for Cyclops and this big guy here, Gaston." Mordecai immediately remembered the man Gaston as the one who had ring lasers on all his fingers and used it as a machine gun style. CJ raised her arm and as she did so too did the arms of the blonde army, ready to fire.

"Mordecai…"

"FIRE!"

"Run!" They four ran back into the building and hid behind the walls that apparently were laser proof. Mordecai had grabbed the ring he gave Pops before he ran inside. "Rigby!" He threw the ring to Rigby so they each had one and just in time as the elevator on the other side of the room opened as ten blondes came running out.

"Fire!" Now they have people shooting at them from behind a wall and directly in front of them. They ducked behind furniture

"Oh come the hell on! We can't catch one freaking break!"

"What do we do?!"

"Return fire!" Mordecai and Rigby rose from their cover and began firing back and took out two of the ten men rushing to them. Margaret and Eileen quickly joined in and took out another three.

"FIND COVER DAMMIT! The remaining five tried to run for cover but were quickly shot down as only one managed to duck behind a counter.

"Why can't these stupid lasers shoot through anything?!"

"They sure go through flesh fine but wood… it's like trying to shoot through a tank!"

"Uh guys…" Eileen had turned around to see that Gaston along with all of the blonde force had reached the doors and windows.

"You can't be serious…" Gaston raised his arms at all four of them. They all jumped to the other side of their covers as Mordecai flipped the couch him and Margaret were hiding behind. The guy in the back of the room saw his chance and took it as he got out of cover and shot Mordecai in his left arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Margaret quickly shot the asshole in the head taking him out.

"Mordecai, are you ok?!"

"Well, I'm not bleeding from it so I think I'll live for now."

"Mordecai! What do we do about Bozo here?!" Eileen quickly got an idea as she picked up a piece of a broken mirror and threw it at Gaston. Apparently Gaston didn't know what a laser does when it hits a mirror but quickly found out as the laser reflected and hit his ring… which exploded… taking his hands with it.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"NOW!" All four reacted to the opening as they shot the oversized tank of a man full of holes… making sure he died. The force behind him was shocked that they managed to kill their most powerful member in only five quick seconds. Margaret happened to notice another mirror on the wall.

"Mordecai, I'll be right back." Just as she was about to turn to run for the mirror, Mordecai grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a kiss. Margaret's eyes widened till they were baseballs and just as she began to kiss back, Mordecai ended the kiss.

"Please don't make that be the last…"

"Don't worry… I won't" She said with a wink as she took off for the mirror. Eileen quickly realize what Margaret was doing as she and Rigby too ran for a mirror but luckily one was lying on the floor and seemed to survive the impact. She and Rigby picked it up as they began reflecting shots along with Margaret on the other side of the room. Blonde solders started dropping like flies as they stopped hitting them… they started killing each other! Before any of them could stop the damage was done as the blondes lost eight percent of their force to four people in the course of three minutes. The remaining blondes retreated back to the end of the lot.

"Ugh! You idiots can't do anything right!" Cyclops began to yell at the troops but then all of a sudden one of the blondes decided to speak, something CJ was shocked to see…

"You know what… screw this! You think I'm gonna go and get myself killed for your stupid revenge. No thanks." The blonde took off his ring and his wig and walked away… somehow getting his will back. Soon the rest of them began to take off their rings and wigs as they too followed.

"Wha-Wha-How are they doing this?!" CJ pulled out the park records and began to write in them to force the blondes back… but nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?!" Mordecai and Co. we're watching from the door frame as they saw something amazing. All of a sudden all the things that never were supposed to exist anymore began to disappear… including Cyclops. Everything that the book had once made reality disappeared as Cyclops turned to dust as well as any blondes that never survived the explosion Mordecai and Rigby cause last year. Mordecai's arm began to glow as the wound instantly disappeared as it was caused by something that never existed at all.

Even Pops seemed to rise from the grave as the hole in his head healed and he managed to sit up.

"What happened? Why do I such a headache?"

"POPS! You're back!"

"I'm… back? Where did I go?"

"We'll tell you later… Right now there's only one loose end…" They all looked to CJ… who was on her knees crying at the realization that she had failed. All her planning, all the work she's done, all she believed would finally beat Mordecai and Margaret… had been for nothing. It didn't take the cops long to arrive as CJ was arrested for disturbing the peace, destruction of public property, theft, and attempted double murder. technically the worst crimes she had committed either never existed at all or still stayed into their memories if they defeated them.

"Looks like it's finally over…"

"Not yet…"

"What do you me…?" Cut off by kiss from Margaret they could finally say that everything was as it should be.

"Hey Rigby."

"Yeah?" Eileen pulled Rigby into a kiss and enjoyed every second as the four enjoyed nothing more than the company of their respective other.

**A/N Well I could easily end it here and it would be just fine but I'm still not done with this story yet. Next is the Epilogue!**

**And remember to vote for the poll on my profile! It would really help! Seriously it only takes 10-15 seconds to vote! Please...**

**So you know what to do: review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys later for the epilogue! Sal out!**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N yoyo yoyo you see dead people?**

**Sal's here with the very last part of this story… the epilogue. It's been a long process for me… 2 ½ months to write this bitch! Oh well what can you do…**

**Thank you for all your support and enjoy…**

_**Epilogue: 3 weeks later…**_

**8:00 A.M Mordecai and Rigby's room…**

_***Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep***_

_***Click***_

Mordecai wakes up to his alarm going off as he feels glad to get up. He looks over to Rigby to see the familiar sight of his lazy friend just lying there mad at the alarm clock… and himself for being such a light sleeper.

"Why you got to have your alarm set on our day off man?"

"I don't know it just seems to work whenever it feels like it… Piece of junk can't wake us up on a regular work day but when it's our day off… it works just fine! Might as well get up…" Mordecai removed the covers and stepped out of bed.

"Well I'm going back to sleep…"

"Just remember what time we need to meet the girls."

"Yeah, Yeah, Meet at the coffee shop at ten. Why there is beyond me…"

"Yeah well just make sure you're ready by nine-thirty so we can see your girlfriend."

"And yours as well"

"And I couldn't be happier! Night sleeping bag…" Mordecai said out the door.

"Shut up!" Rigby said as Mordecai closed the door snickering.

It had been a pleasant three weeks for Mordecai: he and Margaret were now an official couple, a feat that Mordecai didn't think he would be able to do. All the crap he went through just to save his best friend and Eileen served as the final driving force between Margaret and him. In a sick sort of way he kind of owes CJ in that regard… Though he probably would have done just fine without the nonstop carnage she caused… but whatever. They became an official couple believe it or not, at Margaret's father's own wake…

_***flashback***_

_Mordecai and co. arrived at the wake, which turned out to also be the funeral, and Margaret nearly fainted when she saw the coffin. She would have hit the floor if Mordecai wasn't right behind her. She was thrown for a loop at the sight of her father… in a coffin. Mordecai helped Margaret stay stable until she got up close to the coffin. There she took a good look at the scene and began to feel her tears coming. Mordecai held her close as she cried into his chest._

"_Da-dad…" Mordecai looked at the body of Margaret's dad. He looked to the picture on top to see his name as Christian. They sat down along with everyone else for the proceedings. Margaret the whole time never let go of Mordecai's hand as if she was a little kid in a store. She managed to reduce her crying to sniffles as she listened to the priest talk about Christian's life and everything you could want to know about him. After everything Margaret went outside for fresh air. Mordecai quickly followed and saw Margaret sit outside at the back of the building._

"_Margaret…?" Margaret almost jumped out of her shoes._

"_M-Mordecai… you scared me…"_

"_Sorry… if you want to be alone…"_

"_No I don't…" Mordecai heard words that he was happy to hear. He sat down next to Margaret._

"_So…"_

"_So…?"_

"_How… you feeling?" Mordecai didn't know how to start the conversation so he tried the first thing he could think of._

"_I'll be honest… you right now are the only reason I've stopped crying is because of… you…"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you. You're without a doubt the best boyfriend I've ever had." Mordecai was surprised at the sudden knowledge that he was officially Margaret's boyfriend… and it made him want to scream at the sky with joy. Margaret had scooted closer to Mordecai and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_I guess it has to be official by know… after all, we've kissed twice."_

"_Yeah and I've never been happier to be with someone…"_

"_There you two are." They turn around to see John looking for them._

"_Come on the burial ceremony is about to begin."_

"_Will be right there." The couple stood up from the curb and began to walk back but as Mordecai was about to turn the corner, he was drawn into a kiss by Margaret that was quick but still passionate._

"_Thanks for coming Mordecai…"_

"_There's nothing I'd rather do…"_

_***End flashback***_

Mordecai was going through the cabinets looking for a bowl for his cereal. He finds one and sits down to read the paper and laughs at the headlines: "Woman found guilty of multiple crimes, including attempted murder." By far the funniest moment of the ordeal happened yesterday and it was on the front page. They all went to court for CJ's trial and it didn't take long to get the crowd on their side as the testimonies of Mordecai and Margaret were probably enough as she tried to kill them at the Crystal Hill but the jury wasn't too pleased with Rigby's account of the story…AFTER they were kidnapped…

_***flashback***_

"_So what happened after you were kidnapped?"_

"_She threw us in a cell underneath a building."_

"_Which building?"_

"_The building you picked us up from…"_

"_Who was helping her?"_

"_A bunch of blonde haired ghosts that she resurrected with our park's record book." Rigby said this with the straightest face ever. The prosecution was as baffled as the judge and jury._

"_I'm sorry… what?"_

"_A bunch… of blonde haired ghosts… that she resurrected… with our park's… record book." Rigby made motions to help project what he was trying to say… which just made the prosecutor fell like a five year old. Mordecai was trying not to laugh in the audience while Margaret just bonks him on the head._

"_Never mind, next question: What happened in the time you were in the cell?" Rigby immediately turned his attention to Eileen who was shaking her head no __**(I promise I'll explain that just not now…) **_

"_N-No comment." The prosecutor was getting annoyed with Rigby but let it be._

"_Very well. How did you escape?"_

"_We picked the lock of the cell, knocked out the guards that woke up from their naps, stole their costumes, threw them in the cell, and then walked out the front door dressed as them. About that time the entire blonde army was outside waiting for us along with CJ. So we used the rings we stole that shot lasers and took them out. Then all the blondes that still lived left as they disappeared from existence. True story." The judge was not amused with Rigby's true story. The prosecutor's jaw hit the floor at the absurdity of the story he just heard._

"_Objection your honor! The witness is clearly insane and/or lying!_

"_Hey I am not insane! This really did happen!"_

"_Sir! Please tell the truth as you are under oath!"_

"_When did I lie?!"_

"_Rigby just calm down…"_

"_Maybe we should bring in a new witness…"_

"_That seems best." The security guard tried physically remove Rigby from the stand._

"_I'm not four! My legs work just fine!"_

"_The prosecution may call its next witness if it prefers."_

"_Prosecution calls Eileen to the stand…" Eileen stands up from where she was in the audience and takes a seat on the stand…_

_***End flashback* **_

Eventually it was Eileen's testimony that sealed CJ's fate as she was shown the evidence that she took from the park records, specifically the days that CJ had the book and all the things she wrote on it. It took probably the greatest convincing in history to get anyone to believe it but they managed.

Its funny now because of the overuse of the book is what caused it to fail, but all the things that were written stayed in the book. Now the book is nothing more than a normal book, not a weapon of mass carnage.

Mordecai was just chilling on the couch when his phone's alarm went off, signaling it was 9:00, which also meant that he had to go and wake Rigby up again. Of course he wasn't awake… he wasn't even on the trampoline. Mordecai saw an air horn on the floor. He smirked at the idea as he walked up to Rigby and positioned his head just right.

_***HONK***_

Rigby sat up and banged his head on the trampoline. "OW! What the hell man?!" Mordecai was on the floor laughing hysterically at his friend's reaction.

"HAHAHAHAHA oh that was definitely worth it! Come on, we got to go meet the girls."

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Yeah but sometimes I just can't resist."

"Just shut up and let me take my shower."

"Yeah it's been what, two weeks since you had one?"

"Hey I take regular showers every day!"

"Yeah got to smell like something other than a wet fart huh?"

"STOP TALKING!" Mordecai laughed as he walked outside and was surprised to see Margaret sitting on the steps watching two kids playing with a Frisbee.

"Morning Margaret!" Margaret jumped as she was thrown out of her trance by her favorite voice to hear. She stood up and hugged Mordecai.

"Good morning to you too!" Mordecai looked around.

"Where's Eileen?"

"She's somewhere because I wanted to talk to you alone…"

"What about?" Margaret paused for a second as if she was afraid to ask.

"I was wondering if you would like to maybe move in with me…" Mordecai wasn't expecting the question about their living arrangements so soon… but didn't really care.

"Of course! I'd love to live with you… and you should have known that by now." Margaret laughed as they kissed… but not all is good in paradise…

**Godknowswhere Prison, Cell 1247…**

They think they've won… they think everything is all sugar and rainbows now that I'm locked away, but it's far from over… I will have my revenge…

"_**And I know how you're going to get it…"**_

_**The end?**_

**A/N Uh oh… Sh&t is getting real over here…**

**But you know what that means… SEQUEL! Now before you all fangasm or something, the sequel won't happen for a while because I have to get back to The New Key to the Light and also I have this big project that I want to do… I won't say what it is but I will let you know that the poll on my profile page has more to do with it then you think. **

**So if you haven't voted then grab that mouse and drag it to the author name, click it, click on the poll and VOTE PLEASE! You'll make my job easier! **

**Though I will tell you this, my next story has something to do with Exit 9B and what I think should have happened afterwards. Anyway I won't say more so do what you need to:** **review, fav, follow, VOTE and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys another day! Sal out for now…**


	18. Required Info!

**Sal Here with some info I know you guys have been waiting for.**

"_**Normal Middle"**_

**Date: 12/24/12**

**Time 9:00 P.M. Fanfiction Time (Give or take a few minutes for it to register)**

**Also!  
**

**_"Bad Start Alt. Pov"_  
**

**Learn what happened to Rigby and Eileen while all hell was breaking loose!  
**

**Date: Sometime between now and Jan 7  
**

**Neither one of these are done yet but Normal Middle will be my holiday present for you guys! Till next time Sal out!  
**


End file.
